Why now?
by Kagome141414
Summary: Love..Why did it have to hurt? Why did everything have to go the wrong way? Why did you not want me anymore! Why now? Inu/kag,Sess/Rin,Ay/Kog,San/Mir.
1. Chapter 1

Why now?

Chapter 1: "Ugh…not here again."

Description: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away for some unknown reason 3 years ago.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha.

A black limo drives down the town streets at night. At the out skirts of town it pulls in front of an iron gate. The driver reaches out and pushes in the pin numbers. The gates open and the driver drives up the "s" shaped drive way. On either side of the drive way there are cherry blossom trees. The limo pulls in front of the doors.

A foot man comes and opens the back limo door.

"M'lady's." said the foot man while offering his hand.

A creamy white hand with ice blue nails grabs his hand.

"Thank you." said the lady.

The foot man moves his hand to garb the other three hands.

A hand with lime green nails grabs his hand.

"Thank you." said the lady.

A hand comes out with bright pink nails and garbs his hand.

"Thank you. There is one more." said the lady.

A hand with violet nails comes out and garbs his hand.

"Thank you." said the lady.

"Your welcome M'lady's." said the foot man.

"M'lady's I shell bring up your bags." said the limo driver.

"Alright that will be fine. Thank you." said the girl with lime green nails.

All four of the girls walk in the double doors of the mansion.

"We need to talk in the living room girls." said the girl with lime green nails.

They walk in to the living room. Two sit on the couch and two sit on the love seat.

"Ok. So what did you want to talk about?" said the girl with bright pink nails.

"Well its really odd how one minute we were in Hollywood, Californian, USA. Now we are in Kyoto, Japan." Said the girl with lime green nails.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too how bank told us that we were needed desperately back in Japan. Then got us in the air in 20 minutes." said the girl with ice blue nails.

"There is something going on Bank is not scared of anything but he looked really scared when we screamed we didn't want to go back." said the girl with violet nails.

The girl with ice blue nails started giggly. " Yeah, that was funny." she said.

The girl with violet nails looked down sad and sighed. "I…just can't believe we are…HERE again." she said.

"Yeah, I wish we didn't have to come back here." said the girl with ice blue nails.

"Not to mention we can't change the damn past." said the girl with bright pink nails.

"I wish we could and I would not never him or any of them." said the girl with lime green nails.

"Hell ya." said the girl with violet nails.

"We better go to bed or we are never going to get up on time in the morning. Bank wants to met us at 8am sharp." said the girl with lime green nails.

"Ok." said three girls.

On the other side of town. In a study with five men in it.

"I had Bank bring them back to you." said a man with one fang on his right side hanging over his bottom lip with a evil smile on his face. "Took a lot of…talking to get him to do it though." he said while looking at the boys in front of him.

"So lets hope you boys don't screw up this time. Or I will tie you and your mate up in the dungeon in till you two work things out. Got it?" said the man sitting at the desk.

"Yes sir." said the boys.

"You shell see them tomorrow morning." said the man.

7:30am the next morning.

A man with a long black braid hanging past his shins went running down the hallways. He bagged on four bed room doors.

Four girls walked out of there rooms

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR BANK?" screamed the girl with bright pink nails.

"Because the time got changed to meet in…them." said Bank while trying not to look at them.

"What name were you just about to say?" said the girl with lime green nails.

"Nobody don't worry about it. But come all you get ready we need to leave NOW." said Bank.

All the girls gave him an evil look.

"Fine." said all the girls.

The turned around and went back in to there rooms and hurriedly got dressed.

10 minutes later they went running down the stairs out the door and in too the limo.

20 minutes later they stopped at another iron gate. The limo driver hit the call box.

"Who is it?" said a women's voice.

"Bankotsu Haruka." said the limo driver.

"Oh yes please come in." said the women.

"Thank you." said the limo driver.

The gate opened and the limo driver drove up the circle drive way. It pulled up in front of the doors.

A foot man opened the door for them. He stood by the door while the all exited the limo.

All the girls were looking at the mansion with wide eyes.

"Why are we here Bank!" said the girl with ice blue nails with clenched teeth.

"You shell see." he said.

They walked up the stairs in the door.

"This way please." said a maid.

They followed the maid in to a living room.

"Hello again Bank." said the same man that was talking to the boys last night.

"Hello sir." he said.

The girls walked in the room and froze.

"Oh shit." they all said when they seen four people they never wished to see again.

Author's note:

Ok so how did you like it? Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Why now?

Chapter 2: The talk part 1

Description: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away for some unknown reason 3 years ago.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. But a girl can wish right? ..

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo- means break in between

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

Recap: : "The girls walk in to the room and froze.

"Oh shit,:" they all said when they seen four people they never wished to see again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

They watched with wide eyes at the four guys. The guys looked right back at them.

"Say hello boys." said the man on the couch.

The boys where just about to say hello when.

"No, we will say hello first. After all a LADY goes first. Mr. Inutaisho Takahashi." said the girl with ice blue nails with venom in her voice.

The boys all gulped when she said that. They waited while the girls glared at them.

Inutaisho nodded his head. "Well lets begin then."

The girl with lime green nails sighed and started. "Hello Inuyasha." she said. "How's Kikyo?" She asked with clenched teeth.

Inuyasha's ears went down when she spoke that way. "Hello Kagome long time no see." he said. "She's VERY good." he said with a smile. Trying to hurt her.

"Hello Sesshomaru." said the girl with ice blue nails. "How's Kagura?" She said with hated in her voice.

Sesshomaru gave a small laugh. " Hello to you too Rin." he said. "She's still the same person." he said with a mocking smile. Rin glared at him and gave the finger.

He laughed at her again. "Where at and what time baby?" He asked. Her eyes went wide.

"Up your ass!" she said. He laughed even more. With the other guys.

"Hello Miroku." said the girl with bright pink nails. "How's Yura?" she asked with a roll of her eyes.

Miroku smiled. " Her ass is still big and round. Very nice to pop as well." he said with a dreaming look on his face. "But your ass will all ways be in my mind thinking about rubbing it." he said with a wanting voice. And humor in his voice. She rolled her eyes in a annoying way.

"Hello Koga." said the girl with violet nails. "How's your whore…Opps I mean Kanna?" she said with fake niceness in her voice.

Koga smiled. "Jealous are we Ayame?" he asked. She huffed " Why the hell would I be jealous of a whore?" she said.

"Alright we said hello. Now what the hell are we doing here Bank?" said Kagome with a glare at Bank.

"Well I did say you were needed here didn't I?" said Bank trying not to look a the four girls glaring at him.

"Great so were here to see these four cheating bastard's?" Sango said while pointing at the guys.

"Well you could go back to the USA and act like you never came and here and seen them. And then on your 23 birthday you can die. Or you can stay here and help your self and the guys." Inutaisho said calming like dieing wasn't that bad.

"WHAT WERE GOING TO DIE IF WE LEAVE THEM!" Screamed all the girls with wide eyes.

The ones that had demon hearing all flinched. which means all the guys (A/N in this story Miroku is a wind demon.) in the room.

"You never told us that we would die if we didn't complete the mating ritual before our 23 birthday's!" Screamed Sango wanting to knock out all the guys.

"Oh my gosh." said Ayame. "Our birthday is in one year." she said with shock in her voice.

"Yeah, but that's not the worst part. Sesshomaru's 23 birthday is at the end of this month." Rin said with a sigh.

"Shit, and Inuyasha's is in a month." Kagome said with a shake of her head.

The brother's look at each other shocked for a second. Then looked back at the girls.

"You remembered our birthday's?" they said with shock and disbelief.

"Umm, n-no." They said while looking every where but at them.

"Since all the still have the third mating room you wont have to start completely over. You just need to learn how to trust each other with your heats again. Love is not always easy something's going to be in the way. But when you learn to trust each other your love will grow even stronger." Inutaisho said while looking at all of them.

"Now boys take your mates-to-be to your rooms and talk to them ok?" Inutaisho said while looking the boys with a look that said "just try to back out of this."

"Just sir." They said with a sigh or a feh in Inuyasha's case.

They guys told the girls to follow them to there rooms.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

A/N

Thanks for the review's I got. Sorry if this is a little short but its for a reason.

Will update in two to three days. Thanks for reading! Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Why now?

Chapter 3: The talking part 2

Description: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away for some unknown reason 3 years ago.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. But a girl can wish right? ..

Recap: _"Now boys take your mates-to-be to your rooms and talk to them ok?" Inutaisho said while looking the boys with a look that said "just try to back out of this."_

_"Yes sir." They said with a sigh or a feh in Inuyasha's case._

_They guys told the girls to follow them to there rooms._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

With Rin and Sesshomaru.

Rin followed slowly behind Sesshomaru. 'Great I can't believe I'm in a one sided love relationship. With a cheating cold hearted bastard. Again.' she thought to her self.

She followed Sesshomaru up three stair cases and down a long hallway. The stopped in front of a double oak door. Sesshomaru reached down and opened it. She followed him in to the room. She stopped in the door way and looked at the king size bed with a black comforter and black pillows. The walls were painted dark blue. She looked over toward the left and saw the two French doors leading out to the balcony. She looked to the right and saw two other doors. She guessed one led to the bathroom and one led to his closet.

"Are you coming in too the room or are you going to be a door stopper?" Sesshomaru asked. While looking at her with cold non-emotional eyes. She gave him a glare while walking in the room and shutting the door behind her. She watched him walk over and sit at the bottom of his bed.

She took this time too look at while he was looking at her. His long sliver hair pooled on the bed behind him. His face still had the rough edges in it. His golden eyes were still the same. Even with that black shirt you could still make out his six pack threw the shirt. With his dark blue jeans you could make out that he had muscular legs. And his feet were still HUGE compared to her size 7 foot. But all in all the looked the same from the last time.

(Sesshomaru's point of view.)

He noticed that her hair had gotten long now it was down past her middle thigh. Her eyes where there dark brown. He could still make out that her boobs were still nice and big in her dark blue no sleeve shirt. Her legs were still nice and long maybe even longer. Her black mini skirt covered a little but not much was left to the imagination. Her feet were cover in a pair of flats.

(Back to Rin's P.O.V)

She noticed that his eyes came back up to hers again. "So now are you done gawking at me?" she asked.

Sesshomaru smiled a evil grin. "No I think I need to take off your clothes to see if you have any new tattoos." he said.

She blushed a bright shade of red. "I-I don't have that tattoo no more." She tired to say as calmly as she could. While looking any where but at him.

He chuckled "Oh and if I started to take your shirt off right now and turned you around the angel wings you have would be gone?" he asked while giving her a pointed look.

She gulped. "Umm…lets not do this ok Sesshomaru weren't we supposed to talk about this mating thing?" she asked. While looking down at her feet.

"Very well. As you know if we are not mated by your 23 birthday then we will both die." Sesshomaru said while looking at Rin. "We might as well talk about why you left." He added.

Rin flinched when he said that. "I don't want to talk about that ever." she said with clenched teeth.

"Rin to get passed it we need to." Sesshomaru said while looking at Rin. "The last time I saw you was when you walked in too this bedroom and caught me." he said with regret in his voice while looking down now.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Yes I walked in on you FUCKING Kagura in the bed you are sitting on. On your BIRTHDAY to." she gave a short of laugh half sob sound. "Not to mention I had the prefect present for you too." she mumbled.

He looked up at her with one raised eye brow. "What was my present?" he asked.

She looked him straight in his eyes. "My virginity." she said.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

(With Kagome and Inuyasha)

Kagome rolled her eyes while following behind Inuyasha up two stairs cases. Down 2 hallways. They stopped in front of double doors. Inuyasha opened them and walked straight in and sit on his bed.

Kagome walked in behind and shut the door. She looked around the room to see a king size bed with a blood red comforter. The walls were painted a dark green color but it wasn't a ugly color. (A/N: If that makes sense.) She saw two black double French doors that led to the balcony. She looked to the right and saw two other doors led to the bathroom or the closet.

She looked back at him and started to look for anything that had changed. His silver hair was still thick as could be it was past his ass she could see that. His face still looked muscular. His red no sleeve shirt showed off his biceps perfectly. His black bagging pants showed off his nice muscular legs. His feet were covered in white and red sneakers.

(Inuyasha's P.O.V)

He noticed that Kagome's black hair was to her knees now. Her big brown eyes where still just as beautiful. In her black AC/DC tee shirt he noticed that her chest was the same size. He looked at her legs in her tight blue jeans. He looked down at her feet that were in lime green flip flops.

(back to Kagome's P.O.V)

She smiled to herself when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her. She cleared her throat to get his eyes back on her face.

"So the deal is that if we don't mate by my 23 birthday we are going to die?" She asked.

"Yup pretty much…So how much did you see when you walked in?" he asked while trying not too look at her.

She looked at the French doors so she wouldn't have to look at him. "I walked in I heard moaning. I heard you moan her name. I turned around and slammed the door shut. And never looked back in till now." she said.

His ears flattened against his head. "Oh so you heard a lot. I knew it was you when the door slammed shut." he said.

She looked back at his face and glared at him. "But did you come for me Inuyasha? No you stayed to fuck KIKYO. And now because of your screw up we could have died with in a year." she said.

He growled a low growl. She shook when she heard that growl but not in fear. "I did come after you as soon as you left but you were not at home. I tired calling you but you would forward my calls to voice mail. No body would answer the call box at your house so what was I supposed to do you and the rest of the girls DISAPPARED from the face of the earth. The only time we new you were still alive is when you music video appeared on MTV!" he said while growling low.

She glared back at him and stood toe to toe with him. "I did not forward your calls to voice mail. I was on a plane with the rest of the girls as soon as we got out of this hell hole of a house! Yes we became rock stars as soon as we got to America!" she said.

His ears went down in a pouting way. "Back Kagome why didn't you let me explain?" he asked.

"Because Inuyasha your actions spoke louder then words." Kagome said in a non-emotional voice.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

(with Koga and Ayame)

Ayame followed behind Koga three stairs cases and down 2 hallways. They stopped in front of two double doors. He opened the doors and walked in. She followed behind him slowly. She shut the doors behind her. She saw a king size bed with a dark gray comforter with black pillows. The walls were painted a creamy white color. She saw gray French doors that led to the balcony. On the other side of the room there was two other doors. One to the bathroom and one to the closet.

Koga sit on the bottom of his bed. She looked over at him. His black hair was to his waist. His face was still the same. His dark blue eyes where the same. In his dark blue shirt you could make out his muscles. Even in his dark black slacks you could still tell he worked out.

(Koga's P.O.V)

She still had her famous pigtails. She was wearing a light green shirt. With a black mini skirt. Her feet where in green flip flops. Yup still looked the same.

( Ayame's P.O.V)

She looked back at him when his eyes where on hers.

"Ok I don't want to talk right now so even try it." she said.

"Ok that's fine I don't want to talk either." he said while laying back on his bed and closing his eyes.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

(With Sango and Miroku)

Sango followed Miroku up three stair cases and down 4 hallways. They stopped at a pair of double doors. He opened them for her. "After you my dear Sango." he said while gesturing her to go on in.

"Oh no pervert you walk in front of me." she said while crossing her arms over her chest. Miroku nodded his head and walked on in. She followed behind him and shut the doors. She looked around the room the walls were painted a navy blue. The king size had a purple comforter with blue and black in it. To the left where light blue double doors that let to the balcony. On the other side of the room was two doors. One to the bathroom and one to the closet.

She decided to look at him. His black hair was pulled in his rat tail of a pony tail. His blue eyes were still the same. He was wearing a dark purple button up shirt. With black slacks. She could still make out that he was working out still.

(with Miroku P.O.V)

Sango was wearing a black halestorm tee shirt. Her hair dark brown hair was in a high pony tail. Her dark brown eyes where still the same. His eyes lingered on her chest a little longer then needed too. She had on dark blue jeans with bright pink flip flops.

(with Sango)

After she noticed him looking at her. They didn't talk for 10 minutes. She had her Ipod out and was listening to "I get off" by halestorm. She dropped her Ipod on the floor and bent down to pick it up. She felt a hand start rubbing her butt. She turned around and dropped kicked him.

"Uh…Miroku?" she asked.

"…"

"Well he's going to be out for a while. At least now we don't have to talk." She mumbled to her self.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooo

A/N: Thanks everyone for your Reviews and adding this story! Sorry if I'm one day late. Going to the dentist can be tiring. Lol But any who hope you like this chapter! Please review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Why now?

Chapter 4: The talking part 2

Description: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away for some unknown reason 3 years ago.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. But a girl can wish right? ..

Recap: Pretty much they all talked. (A/N I don't think I need to retype almost everything.)

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

(With Rin and Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru looked at her with wide eyes. "You were going to give me that?" he said shocked.

She nodded her head. "Yes but then you had to go and do that didn't you?" She said sadly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the far wall. "Sesshomaru I have to ask you something."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Ask anything you want."

Rin looked back at his face. "Why? Why did you choose to have Kagura over your mate? Was she prettyer then me? A better kisser? What did I do wrong?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked slowly toward her. He grabed her face in between his big hands. "You didn't do nothing wrong. It was me. I wanted what my life use to be before you showed up. I wanted to be my old self. But I wanted you as well." he said with a sad voice.

She looked in too his deep golden brown eyes. "So you wanted to be a playboy. You wanted to have whores hanging off of your arm. You wanted me for the cameras. So they wouldn't know the real you." she said with a angry voice.

He looked right in too her eyes. "Yes. I wanted you for the wrong reason's. And I am...sorry Rin. Please Rin give me another chance?" he asked with a pleading voice.

Rin keep her eyes on him while she thought about her answer. She thought about all the goods time they had. All the little fights. All the kisses. She smiled to her self. "Yes Sesshomaru I will give you another chance." she said while looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and nodded his head. He leaned down and pecked her lips. "Thank you Rin"

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

(With Kagome and Inuyasha.)

Inuyasha looked deep with in her brown eyes. He garbed her face gently between his hands. He leaned down and kissed her hard. He pulled her body closer to his. Kagome froze up when she felt his body against hers. She started to kiss him back. They pulled back from the kiss after awhile. "Inuyasha?" she asked after the kiss.

He looked her in the eyes. "Im sorry Kagome."

She smiled up at him. "Ok you got it."

His eyes went wide. "Thank you kagome." He leaned down and kissed her agian.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

(with Koga and Ayame.)

Ayame looked over at him. She walked over to the side of the bed and leaned down to see if he was asleep. His eyes opened and he garbed her with his arm and pulled her down on the other side of him. He pulled his self on top of her to keep her down. He looked down in her green gem eyes. He smiled with a cocky smile. "You thought I was asleep?"

She looked up in to his blue eyes. "N-No...Ok yes I thought you were asleep." she said while rolling her eyes.

He chuckled a little. "Its ok." he looked down in too her eyes. He leaned down and touched his lips to hers. She froze up a second then became relaxed. He came back up for air and looked down into her beautiful gem green eyes. "I'm sorry Ayame, I should have never done what I did. I screwed up really bad."

She looked up in to his sky blue eyes. She gave a small smile. "Its ok. Life's to short to hold grudges." She said while reaching up and kissing him agian.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

(with Sango and Miroku)

Sango had been sitting listening to her ipod for almost 30 minutes.

"Well you have got stronger since you been gone." Miroku said while sitting up.

Sango gave a look at him. "That tends to happen when your a black belt." she mumbled to her self.

"Oh yes I forgot about that." Miroku said.

They both got quite for a while. "Look can you give me another chance?" Miroku asked after awhile.

Sango sighed and looked at him. "I dont know Miroku."

"Just try please?" He begged.

"Ok on one thing only." she said

"Anything." he said.

"You can't touch another girl or talk to them. Oh and you can't ask them to bear your child." She said glaring at him.

His eyes went wide. He gulped. "Ok I will do it."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes I promise." he said.

"Good." She said while getting up. She walked over and stood in front of him. She leaned up and kissed him gentle. He kissed her back.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

4 hours later.

They all came walking down the stairs together. A maid came up to them. " would like to talk to you all in the study." she said while bowing.

They nodded there heads and walked toward the study. They walked in to see him reading a book. He looked up when he heard them walk in. "Well have you come to an agreement?" he asked them.

Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Yea for now I will give him another chance." he smiled down at her.

"Same here!" said the other girls while looking at the guys.

Inutaisho smiled. "Good! Now lets get to business. Lady's will you be living here or the USA?" He said while looking at all of them.

"Well since we will be getting mated in less then a year. It would be better to go on ahead and move here. So then the guys don't have to move to a new place." Kagome said while thinking about her answer.

"Sounds good to me" Rin said.

"Heck yeah! A new house to decorate!" Ayame said happyily.

"More gym stuff..Yeah I could like this idea!" Sango said while shurgging.

"Sounds like a plan." Sesshomaru said.

Bank just walked in too the room. "Girl's you have a concert tonight." he told them while getting off the phone.

"Oh where at?" Rin asked.

"It will be at the Miyagi Stadium tonight starting at 9." He said while looking at his pda.

"Ok that gives us.." Kagome said while looking down at her watch. "Almost 9 hours to do stuff."

"Well I need to go and talk to Mr. Kobayashi about funding for the childeren's shelter." Rin said thinking.

"I have to go and see Mr. Sato about the new childeren's gym." Sango said.

"Thats right. I have to go and see Mr. Suzuki about the food and beds for them." Ayame said.

"Well I guess I could go ahead and talk to Mr. Ito and tell him what were doing for the childeren." Kagome said.

"Do you want to come with me Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I'm not letting you go be your self." He answered.

"Yeah, well all go with you." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome.

"Ok then lets go!" Ayame said giggling.

"Are you guys driving?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I dont mind too. What about you guys?" Koga answered.

"Yeah. Thats fine with me." The guys answered.

They all truned and headed for the garage. Well almost everyone Ayame skipped all the way there.

Inuyasha got in a new 2011 red mustange. Koga got in a 2011 gray Challenger. Miroku got in a 2011 dark blue Charger. Sesshomaru got in a 2011 blue viper. Then they were on the road.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

(A/N)

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was kinda brain dead lol. I couldn't get what I wanted out of my head. lol. Oh and if there is typo's sorry my bad lol

Well thanks for reading! Well update when can!

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Why now?

chapter: 5, The plan.

Description: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away for some unknown reason 3 years ago.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. But a girl can wish right? ..

At the girls home.

Sango sighed. Sitting at the kitchen table.

"Whats wrong with you girl?" Rin asked looking at her across the table from her, over her cup of tea. "Nothing." Sango said trying not to make eye contact with Rin. Rin raised her brow at sango as if saying 'Yeah sure...nothing at all'.

"Really nothing...hehe..." Sango tryed to convice Rin again. But Rin keeped giving her the same look.

"Ok ok...I just think we should have made the guys do something or Made them say something." Sango said making eye contact with Rin.

"Oh yeah, me and Kagome were talking about that last night. We were going to wait for all four of us to be in the same room to talk about what to do." Rin said. taking a sip of her tea.

"Have you two thought about what you think we should do?" Sango asks. with a raised eye brow.

"Kagome has a pretty good idea of what to do. but I will let her tell you and Ayame, to see what it is." Rin said getting up to pour another cup of tea. "Do you want more? I seen you didn't even take a sip of it."

"Yeah, please it got cold." Sango said handing her cup to her.

"I don't understand how you can drink hot tea." Rin said while shaking her head alitte. "I mean I can understand green tea, but normal tea?" She said while giving Sango back her tea cup.

"I will get the other two in here so we can hear the idea." Rin said after a few minutes of drinking her tea. She grabed her cell phone dialed Kagome's cell phone number.

Ring...Ring...Ring.

"Hey Rin! Whats up?" Kagome asks in a happy voice.

"Nothing much. Are you on your way home? Sango wants to know about the idea. And I told her I would let you tell her yourself." Rin said.

"Yeah sure I'm on my way home right now. I will see you in 5 mins. I'm driving thew the gate." Kagome said.

"Ok see you soon! bye." Rin said hanging up the phone.

"She's coming up the drive way right now." Rin said to Sango, While picking up her cup and taking a sip.

"I will get Ayame then." Sango said while getting up and walking out of the room toward Ayame's bedroom door. She knocked on it.

"Come in!" Ayame yelled threw the door. Sango opened the door and walked in. She saw Ayame was sitting on her bed with anotebook and pencil, struming on her guitar. while humming to herself.

"What's up?" Ayame asked while putting down her guitar.

"Come on down stairs were going to talk about the situation dealing with the guys." Sango said.

"Yeah, Sure I'm coming." Ayame said while getting up and following Sango out and down the stairs to the kitchen where she saw Kagome and Rin waiting for them at the kitchen table. They walked over and sit in front of them.

"Ok so me and Rin were talking last night. About how we didn't think it was right of how easy we for gave the guys." Kagome said explaining to Ayame.

"Yeah I agree. I felt absolutely STUPIED for how I gave in!" Ayame said with anger in voice.

"Your not the only one. I started thinking about the memories, My first kiss with him and what not." Rin said while looking at at the table with shame.

"I fell the wrost then the rest of you. By one kiss I for gave him." Kagome while hitting her head on the table.

"I asked him not to touch any other girl, or them to bear his childern, but that doesn't seem like enough you know?" Sango asked while looking at the girls.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Ayame asks while looking at the three of them.

"I bet right now Sesshomaru is with Kagura." Rin said while glareing down at her phone.

Kagome smiled an evil smile. "Well I kind of have an idea. But you might disagree with it." She said while twiddling with her fingers.

"Well come on and tell us!" Ayame said excitedly, boncning in her seat. Rin gave a soft laugh at Ayame.

"Well the idea is to call the guys from America and start it from there, and let that take over." Kagome said while looking at the other girls faces.

"So make them jealous?" Ayame asked

"Well kind of, but make them see that what they are doing we can do it to only better!" Kagome said smileing evily.

"Better?" Ayame asked with a raised eye brow.

"Like this Ayame, When say Koga takes Kanna to a big name fashion designer and buys her this really high price dress ok?" Sango said trying to explain. Ayame nodded her yes. "Ok, but your guy knows a fashion designer and she or he made you a new one that has not even but invented yet and she lets you model it to where ever."

"Yeah, thats what I was meaning!" Kagome said smiling at Sango. "High Five girl thats an AWESOME idea to!" she said raising her hand high. Sango smiled back and gave her a high five.

"So when should we call the guys?" Rin asked Kagome.

"I think we should call them now, that way they can go ahead and get there stuff together." Ayame said before Kagome.

"Well think about it Ayame if we said that we wanted them right now and we needed there help you know that they would be prettymuch be here in a flash." Kagome said. "They wouldn't pack anything" she said thinking about a time when they did that. While laughing with the rest of the girls.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Ayame said laughing and hitting herself on her head.

"So call them today and tell them that we need them...Friday?" Rin said thinking outloud.

"Hmm..Friday would be the best day. After all we have a concert that night. And them showing up would be really funny to see the guys faces." Kagome said. while a laugh about the last part.

"Ok so we got a deal?" Sango asked.

"Yeah call them now." Kagome said.

Sango grabbed her cell phone and dialed one of the guys number's

Ring...Ring...Ring

"Sango! How are you! And the rest of the girls?" Said a deep voice.

Sango gave a short laugh."Where fine dude...Well not really fine fine but where ok." She said.

"Ok what happened and who do we need to kill?"asked the guy.

"Well not kill but give payback our way you know?" Sango said.

"Oh payback huh? So were going to be playing kurama?" ased the guy with a chuckle.

"Yup, Because when you mess with kurama it can be a mother fucken bitch!" Sango said with an evil laugh. The guy laughed as well.

"Were are in. When do you want us to be there?" Asked the guy.

"Friday. Is that good?" Sango asked

"Heck yeah! Were already getting ready. So your going to explain what we are doing when we get there?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, just show up at the concert site when you get here and we will explain before the show. Ok?" Sango asked.

"Yup, see you there babe." said the guy.

"Ok bye." She said hanging up.

Sango looked at the other girls. "The guys are in." She said smiling.

"HELL YEAH! This is going to be the best fucking payback EVER!" said Rin really loudly The other girls laughed about it.

With Inuyasha

"Ok so I will pick you up tomorrow night baby?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo in the car, parked in her drive way.

"Yeah, just come and get me at six, Ok baby?" Kikyo said in a purring voice. She took her hand and rubbed his cheek, she leaned over the gear shifter and kissed him on the lips. "Bye baby." She said while getting out of the car.

He watched her get out and noticed that she had no panties on. He smiled a perverted smile.

"Are you sure you can't come in Inu-kun?" Kikyo said in a purring voice.

"No not tonight baby." He said shaking his hand.

"Ok then Inu-kun but if you need you know where I'm at." Kikyo said with a pouting voice.

"Ok." He said. She shut the car door and walked toward the front door. He waited for her to enter the door, and put it in gear and headed toward Kagome's house. While dailing her number.

With Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru sat on the couch with Kagura straddling his lap. They were in a deep rough kiss. She started to move her hips in to his alittle bit at a time. Sesshomaru put his hands on her hips and helped her grind in to him more. She gave a soft moan and arched her back in till there chests were touching. She put her hands in his hair and pulled him closer to her.

"Mmm, Please Sesshomaru I need you." She said while moaning and moving in to Sesshomaru more.

Sesshomaru pulled back from her some so they could breath some. "No, Not tonight Kagura." He said with no emotion. His cold eyes looked in to hers. Her eyes begged him to.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE?" She moved her hips in to his every time she said the word please.

"No. Not tonight." He said while standing up with her in his arms. She wraped her legs around his waist and gave her most best begging face.

"Please Sesshomaru?" She asked him.

"No." He truned around and unwraped her legs and arms from around him. And droped her on the couch.

She pouted when he droped her. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I have other matters to deal with right now." he said. "I will see you tomorrow night at six sharp. Goodnight." He said grabbing his jacket and keys and walking toward the door and leaving. He got in his car and drove to Rin's house. While dailing her number.

With Koga.

"So did you enjoy dinner Kanna?" Koga asked. While walking with her out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, I sure did baby." She said smiling at him.

He opened the car door for her and let her in. He walked to his side and started to drive to her house.

Kanna moved her hand over to his thigh and started to move it toward his penis. But it was stopped by his hand.

"Not to night baby." Koga said while glancing over at her.

"But why not baby?" She asked in a pouting voice.

"I don't have time for that tonight baby. I need to be somewhere in a few." Koga said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Fine." She said with a pout and moved her hand back on her side.

He pulled in her drive way. She leaned over and kissed him on his lips. "Bye baby." she said getting out of the car and walking toward to the front door. He waited and started to drive toward Ayame's house. While dailing her number.

With Miroku.

"Miroke, stop it." Yura said with a laugh. When Miroku grabbed her ass.

He gave her ass a slap and gave it a squeeze. She gave a moan. She leaned up and kissed him. They started kissing roughly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come on baby, Lets take this in the bedroom." She said trying to pull him to her bedroom.

"I can't tonight baby. I need to get going." He said while pulling out of her arms.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To take care of some business." He said while grabbing his coat and keys. He gave her a kiss and walked out the door. Toward the car he got in and stated driving to Sango's house while dailing her number.

With the girls.

Kagome, Sango, Rin and Ayame where getting the four rooms reading for the guys coming friday.

"This is going to be so funny to see the guys faces when they see these guys." Rin said laughing about the situation.

"Oh they are going to flip!" Sango said laughing.

"Yeah.." Kagome was about to say but was cut off by there cell phones ringing.

"Hello?" All the girls said when they answered the phone.

"I'm on my way there. see you in a few." The guys said.

"Ok.' The girls said as clamly as they could. As soon as they hung up the phones. They started to panick.

"Clam down girls." Kagome said. "We will just tell the maids to put everything in the rooms and lock the doors behind them."

"Good plan." Ayame said.

Rin saw the maids coming back up the hallway. "Just put everything in the rooms and lock the doors when you come out. We can't the guys know about this ok?"

"Yes m'lady" Said the maids.

Another maid came walking up the hallway. "Your guest's are here m'lady's" said the maid. "I put them in the living room m'lady's"

"Thanks." said the girls. They started to head down the stairs toward the living room.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

A/N: Ok I bet most of you hate me for not updating in awhile...but I am really am sorry through. I was brain dead and school has been killing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Why now?  
Chapter: 6, Trying to stay clam.

Description: Kagome, Sango, Rin, Ayame are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away for some unknown reason 3 years ago.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

At the girls home.

The girls entered the room to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga sitting on the couch. And Sesshomaru on the love seat. The girls noticed that they seemed to be dressed up as if they were out. Sesshomaru's shirt was wrinkled near the buttons as if someone had been trying to get it off. 'Gee, If thats not a dead give away that he had been with Kagura I don't know what is.' Rin thought to her self. Miroku's rat tail was coming down like it had been pulled. 'Yup same old shit, He lied to me...Again.' Sango thought to her self. Koga really didn't seem as he done anything, but when Ayame took a sniff of the air around him it about choked her how bad that purfume smelled. 'OMG it smells like a skunk has been with him tonight.' She thought to her self trying not to cough or hold her nose. Inuyasha as well didn't seem like anything was wrong, but when he truned around to see them walk in Kagome noticed that his lips were a blood red color. 'Lip stick stain, Here we go again...well at least the guys are coming friday, today's wensday so one more day' Kagome thought to her self. All the girls had to hold in a chuckle about what they were planing.

"Well are you going to sit down or are you going to keep staring at us?" Inuyasha asked with a anger voice.

"I don't mind if my dear Sango keeps staring at me as she is." Miroku said smiling a perverted smile.

"Yes, were going to sit down." Kagome said while walking to the couch in front of them. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango sit on thecouch. Rin had to take the only seat that was beside Sesshomaru. 'Well we have to fake that we dont know shit, so lets see howgood our acting skills have improvered.' Rin said to her self.

(The guys point of view.)

Sesshomaru was watching Rin out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be happy to sit beside him for the way she didn't walk fast to sit on the couch. He smiled to his self thinking that Rin had no idea that he was with Kagura tonight.

Inuyasha was watching Kagome she smiled at him with her most brightest smile ever so she must have not guess where he had looked out of the corner of his eye and notice a small short of smile appear on Sesshomaru's lips. 'Hmm he must have fooled Rin as well. Now if only Koga and Miroku fool Sango and Ayame. We will be in the clear.' Inuyasha said to his self.

Miroku noticed when Sango sit she crossed her legs. She gave him a prefect view of her long legs. She gave him a small smile and winked her eye at him. He gave a high five to his self for the fact that he was not caught. He gave a wink back to her and she put her hand up trying to keep the smile hidden. He looked out the corner of his eye to the right and noticed that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had not been caught either. 'Ok Koga its all up to you' He thought.

Koga watched as Ayame fluttered her eyes at him and gave a small chuckle, When he moved his eye brows in a preverted way. He noticed that the guys tired not to sigh out loud when they noticed that he was not caught. 'Gee, guys have more faith in me.'

(Back with the girls)

All the girls were trying not to blow there acting skills of keeping a normal face. 'OMG...I cant believe that Kagome, Sango and Ayame did that!.' Rin thougt to her self.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Rin asked in her sweetest voice she could muster. 'Think of happy thoughts...Think of happy thoughts! TRY TO KEEP YOUR SCENT HAPPY!...Think of puppies..Not gonna work..Ummm...Oh I know seeing Kagura in pain will work Hehe...Catching her on fire...hehe..Burn Baby Burn...' Rin thought to her self trying not to laugh out loud.

"Do we need a reason for just wanting to see our girlfriends?" Koga askes while still watching Ayame.

"No not at all, We just thought you might have wanted to do something is all." Kagome said with her smile still on her face while looking at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Like go out to dinner or see a movie." Sango said. She moved her hand across her thigh alittle and tried not to bust out laughing at Miroku the way his eyes followed her hand and the way his hand twitched to touch it too.

"Yeah I'm hungry lets go and eat!" Rin said smiling sweetly over at Sesshomaru.

(With the guys)

The guys all gulped. 'Ah shit, we just ate.' they thought

"How about a moive instead?" Koga asked trying to keep it cool and change her mind.

She truned and looked at Sesshomaru. "Please Sesshomaru?" She said with a voice that sounded like silk.

Sesshomaru froze at the look she gave him. Her big brown eyes begging him. He finally gave in.

"Alright." Sesshomaru asked her. The other guys eyes went wide. 'What the hell are we going to tell them the reason why were not hungry?" they thought.

Just then Inuyasha's cell phone started ringing.

Sexy can I, hit it from the front ,  
then I hit it from the back. Know you like it like that. then we take it to the bed, then we take it to the fl-

"Hello?" Inuyasha said while getting up and walking into the hallway.

"INU-KUN!" Kikyo yelled from the other side.

"Kikyo, I can't talk right now. And stop yelling." Inuyasha whispered harshly when he was in the hallway.

"Well were are you anyways?" Kikyo asked in a sweet tone.

"Business! Bye Kikyo." Inuyasha while hanging up. He truned his phone on slient. He walked back in to the room. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, let us go and change! Be right back." Rin said while getting up. She leaned down and pecked Sesshomaru on the cheek. And smiled a sweet smile to him. And went running up the stairs with the rest of the girls.

(with the girls in Rins room)

Rins room was light baby blue. Her comfronter was light blue with green, purple and dark blue poke a dots. Her carpet was creamy white. Her double french doors had a dark blue curtain to cover it.

As soon as the door closed behind them they busted out laughing.

"O.M.G. I thought I would have busted out laughing down stairs!" Ayame said laughing with tears rolling down her face.

"I still can't believe they think we are that stupied. I mean it doesn't take a high powered demon to smell them. We can already tell by what there wearing and the way they look and what not." Kagome said whiping the tears off her face.

"Yup and for now lets keep pretending were stupied. Lets make there ego's hit the roof and then we bring out our big guns and shoot it down like a hot air ballon deflating." Rin said with a evil laugh. The other girls agreed that would be good to do that.

"Lets dress up tonight." Sango said with a evil glint in her eyes. They nodded there heads and went to there rooms to get ready.

(With the guys down stairs)

"What the hell are we going to say when they ask why were not hungry?" Inuyasha asked the guys.

"Say we got diarrhea?" Koga said while looking at the other guys.

They all looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh hell no! Im not saying that!" Inuyasha said reather loudly.

"Me either." Miroku said shaking his head.

"That is digusting to even think about. Would you grow up Koga?" Sesshomaru said while shaking his and rubbing his temples. "Why do I hang around you?" He asked his self out loud.

"Because you love me?" Koga said in a sissy voice.

Sesshomaru glared at him and in a flash Koga was holding his head in his hands. "Damn thats going to leave a mark for tomorrow." Koga said while rubbing his head.

"Well don't say stupied shit like that." Sesshomaru while glaring at him. Miroku and Inuyasha shook there heads. 'Idiot.' They both thought.

5 mintues later the girls walked in the room.

"Ok were ready Sesshomaru." Rin said smiling.

The guys truned around and there eyes went wide.

Rin was dressed in a blue shirt that was shaped like a dimond it covered her chest but it left her belly showing. The back of the shirt was only held together by two strings only. She wore black skinney jeans with it and to top it off she wore high heel boots. Her hair was curled and she wore only eyeliner and light pink lip gloss and a cresent moon neckless. 'Damn!' Sesshomaru thought to his self.

Kagome was was wearing a lime green tube top with dark blue skinny jeans with green high heels. Her hair was straight and she wore only eyeliner as well with clear lip gloss. She also wore hoop ear rings with a star neckless. 'Holy Shit!' Inuyasha thought.

Sango was wearing a Pink top that tied around the neck and the back was backless, with dark skinny jeans with sandles. Her hair was in a high pony tail, she wore light pink eye shadow with some eyeliner and lip gloss. She had hoop eye rings in and a neckless on that had a small boomerang on it. 'Wow.' Miroku thought.

Ayame was wearing a light purple ruffle top. (A/N if you dont understand what I mean just ask me please.) She wore it with dark skinny jeans with purple flip flops. Her hair was curled and she wore eyeliner and lip gloss. She had in loose earrings with a flower necklace on. 'Dang...' Koga thought.

(Girls point of view)

The girls were just trying not to laugh at the guys looks. There eyes are wide, and there mouths were about to open in shock. Even Sesshomaru's mouth. They smirked on the inside. 'yeah we know we look good' the girls thought to there self.

"Well can we get going before it gets any later?" Sango asked moving toward the door with the other girls.

The guys slowly followed the girls staring at there asses. The girls went to each of the guys cars, and waited for the guys to open there doors for them. The finally made to the cars and opened there doors for them. They walked to the other side and got in and started to drive to a restaurant.

They pulled into a restaurant called 'The Golden Mist'. The valet opened there door's for the girls when there cars came to a stop. The girls smiled sweetly at the valet's which they noticed made there "Fiancee's" anger at the way they smiled at them. Theyentered the restaurant and got seated quickly. The girls started reading the menu's to there self.

"Hello! I will be your waitress tonight. My name is Aki, so what would you like to drink?" Aki asked.

"Sweet tea please." Rin said.

"Water please." Ayame said.

"Hot tea please." Sango said.

"Water too please." Kagome said.

All the guys said at once. " Dirty Martini."

"I will need to see your licenses please sir's." Aki said

The guys got out there wallets and showed her there licenses. "Thank you sir's I will have your drinks when I come back." Aki said smiling sweetly.

"Did you guys have to get alcohol?" Sango asked looking at each guy.

"I could use one right now." Miroku said with out looking at Sango.

"Agreed." Sesshomaru said as well looking the other way.

Inuyasha and Koga nodded there heads to say they agreed with them.

It got real quite after that and nobody said a word in till the waitress got back with there drinks. "Ok, Do you guys know what youwill be having tonight?" Aki asked.

"Yes." The girls said while going back in order to tell what they wanted.

"And you gentleman?" Aki asked looking at the guys.

"Were not eating." Sesshomaru said for them.

"Oh ok then. Well if you change your mind just tell me." Aki said smiling again and leaving to trun in the girl's orders.

"Why are you guy's not eating?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow at the guys. 'lets hear your excuse now'.

"Uhh, Were just not hungry is all." Inuyasha said with a nervos smile. Which the girls noticed.

"Oh, Ok then." Rin said smiling sweetly 'Yeah right' she thought.

'thats the best they can come up with?' Ayame thought.

'Wow, what idiots haha' Sango thought.

The girls made small meaningless conversation's in till the food came out. While the guys just sit there drinking there drinks girls ate there dinner reather quickly to get out of there faster. They were going to pay for there own food but the guys stopped them and paid the food and drinks and drove them back to there home.

The guys pulled in front of the door and got out to open the door. The guys walked them to the front door.

"Well thanks for going and buying dinner for us." Ayame said in a sweet voice.

"Were your finacee's were suppost to take care of you." Koga making it sound like they were made to do this.

"Oh I almost forgot. Are you guys coming to our concert friday?" Rin asked them. faking that she forgot.

"Yeah, well be there." The guys said or nodded there heads yes.

"Well night." the girls truned and walked in there house.

A/N: How did you like it? R&R please! and if you want to suggest idea's I dont mind to hear them!


	7. Author's Note

Auther's note

Hi guys! I was just wondering I can't decide what music I want so I will let you guys choose! lol I need 5 songs. Maybe 2 songs that are about heart break and 2 that say there is no more heart break. And the last one That says they have moved on.

So if you would please give ideas? please?

Thanks

Kagome14141414


	8. Chapter 7

Why now?  
Chapter 7: Its Friday!

Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

(With the girls!)

Kagome sit up straight it bed, she glanced over at the clock, 7:01am it read. Her eyes went wide. She jumped out of bed and done a happy dance. 'It's friday! It's friday! It's friday!' she sung to her self. She went running out the door and slowly opened Sango's door. She crepted quietly in to the room, she tiped toed to the edge of the bed and jumped right on top of Sango's sleeping body.  
"ITS FRIDAY SANGO! WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Kagome screamed while jumping on the bed.

"OK IM UP! STOP YELLING AND JUMPING ON ME!" Sango yelled back at kagome in a sleepy voice. She rolled over on her back and looked up at Kagome. "Why this early?" she asked kagome.

"Because Bank's comeing to us at eight sharp, He says we have alot to go over." Kagome said staring at sango.

"Oh yeah what time is it?" Sango asked looking at the clock. 7:31am. "HOLY SHIT!"she jumped up out of bed and went running to her bathroom. Kagome went running out of the room to Rin's room, she oped the door and there stood Rin in her bra and panties, pulling on a pair of sweat pants.

"Oh your already up and almost dressed. I thought you would have been asleep." Kagome said shocked to see Rin up and getting dressed.

"Yeah I woke up at seven and decided to get up and get ready. I know what is happening today!" Rin said with a smile on her face.

"I can't wait!" Kagome said jumping up and down. "I'm going to go and wake up Ayame." She said running out of the room to Ayame's room. She opened the door and she saw that Ayame was just walking out of her bathroom with a towel around her self.  
"Aww your already awake." Kagome said with a pouting voice.

Ayame gave a giggle. "Well it was kinda hard to sleep when you can hear someone screaming to wake up that its friday!" Ayame said with a laugh. Kagome gave a laugh too.

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you." She said with a laugh. "Well I'm going to go and get dressed to.

"Ok see you down stairs." Ayame said opening her drawers to get her cloths out.

Kagome truned and walked to her room.

8:00am

All the girls came down stairs wearing sweat pants and white tee shirts. With there hair in pony tails. Bank was waiting for them down stairs.

"Ready?" Bank asked them. When they are were on the ground floor.

"Yup! Lets go!" Kagome smiled brightly at him.

"Why are you so happy?" Bank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well tell you in the car, but right now we need to leave." Rin said while pushing him out the door and into the limo that was waiting for them.

During in the car ride there the girls explained there plan to him and told him about the guys part in it.

"Oh the guys are going to be so pissed off.." He said after they told him everything. They were getting out of the limo. "I think I'm going to have more body guards for tonight." He told them while walking in the doors. The girls gave a giggle. "Maybe" Kagome said.

With the guys

A women in a pantsuit walked in to a office.

"Here are those files you wanted sir." A secretary while putting the files on the desk.

"Thank you. Chizu." Sesshomaru said while glancing at the files.

"And Kagura is online 2 sir." Chizu said bowing and leaving the room.

Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi honey!" Kagura yelled out.

"Did you want something?" Sesshomaru asked with no emotion in his voice.

"No not really. I just wanted to see what you were doing tonight." She said.

"Im going to a concert." He said

"Oh who are we going to go and see?" Kagura asked in a hyper voice.

"Its-" He was about to say when she cut him off.

"Oh its no matter who they are! Just so I'm with you! See you tonight at 6 sharp." Kagura said hanging up the phone.

Sesshomaru just glared at the phone and put it back down. There was a knock on the door. There was a beep sound.  
Sesshomaru clicked a button.

"Yes." He said letting go of the button.

"There is a meeting you need to be in sir, told me to tell you." Chizu said on the intercom.

"Alright, I will be there." He said while putting up a file and standing up.

He walked out of his office and down the hall wall to a meeting room. He walked in to see the other guys already there. He walked to the head of the table.

"Why is father not here?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because father does not need to be in this meeting. We just need to talk, about the girls concert's tonight." Inuyasha said.

"Alright what about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kanna is coming tonight with me." Koga said with a sigh.

"And Yura me." Miroku said.

"And Kikyo me." Inuyasha said.

"Well I see they all called us." Sesshomaru said with a shake of his head.

"Does that mean that Kagura is coming with you?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes it does." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh shit." Koga said hitting his head on the table.

"How are we going to hide them from the other girls." Miroku said thinking out loud.

"Well if we keep them in the crowd we wont have to worry about the girls seeing them." Koga said.

"True from all the lights on stage they wont be able to see who is really in the crowd." Sesshomaru said while thinking about it.

"That would work. But then again the girls would just think that they are our friends." Inuyasha said

"Yes they would if the girls don't act like our girlfriends infront of them." Koga said.

" Yes they would fall for it, but knowing our girlfriends they would start rubbing there chest on us and everything else." Sesshomaru said.  
"Yeah, They will only believe that we were being nice to them, if we brought them to the concert." Miroku said.

"So were taking the girls?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes we are." Sesshomaru said.

With the girls.

The girls were on stage seeing where the lights would go and seeing how many people would be seeing them in concert.

"This is going to be awesome!" Rin said giggling.

"Yeah it sure is!" Ayame said smiling.

"I-" Sango was about to say but Bank came running on stage.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked when he stopped in front of them.

"The guys are here." He said. The girls eyes went wide, they took off running toward the door they would be entering.

later on that night. Concert time. With the girls.

"Its almost time to start!" Said the stage manger.

The girls were fixing there make up, and pulling on there bracelets.

"I'm so glad we told the guys to come before the show." Rin said while putting on more lip gloss.

"Yeah, me too. I don't think we could have told them the plan after the concert it wouldn't have worked." Kagome said.

"Ok its show time! Get on stage girls!" said the stage manger. Running around back stage to make sure everything was going good.

The girls ran out on a dark stage. And waited for there cue.

With the guys.

The guys just arrived at the concert site. They walked in with there "Dates". The girls just followed the guys down to there row and sitdown. (A/N There sitting like this. Kagura,Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Yura, Miroku, Koga, and Kanna)

"Oh I can't wait to see who's playing!" Kikyo said in a happy vocie.

"Oh me too! I hope there good!" Yura said in a equaly happy voice.

Finally the stage went dark.

Girls on stage.

Kagome walked to the front where the microphone was. Rin walked over to the guitar. Ayame walked to the bass guitar. And Sangowalked to the drums.

The lights shined down on the stage and the crowd screamed.

With guys

The lights came on. They saw the girls and there eyes went wide. All the girls were dressed in black tube tops, they had a black mini skirt with it. They were wearing tall black boots. There hair was down and straight.

With the girls

"Hello Tokyo!" Kagome yelled in the microphone. The crowd screamed loudly.

"Tonight for you were going to sing some songs that four people really need to hear. So I hope you enjoy them!" Kagome said with a laugh.

With guys.

The guys looked at each other confused.

"I wonder who those four people are." Miroku asked.

"I bet they are there boyfriends." Yura said.

The guys froze up.

"Oh you think so?" Koga asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh yeah if its about cheating or breaking up with them." Kikyo said.

The guys gave each other side looks.

"It might not be." Sesshomaru said.

"Well lets find out. There about to start." Kagura said.

with girls

The music started then. Kagome took a breath and stated to sing.

Gimme the bad news Yea,tell it to me straight I can take it I'll start on the countdown I've got about a minute left for you Someday,

I'm going to laugh it off until I cry Someday, I'm going to get on with my life

So gimme the bad news baby Now don't make me wait I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake Gimme the bad news baby Now don't turn away I know the truth no what you say Gimme the bad news, the bad news today

So tell me how it feels when you fake it You nearly ought to hang around and even if there's nothing left to do Yea, go on Let me see you act like the king of truth Yea, be strong I'm gonna leave it up to you

So gimme the bad news baby now don't make me wait I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake Gimme the bad news baby Now don't turn away I know the truth no matter what you say Gimme the bad news, the bad news today

Tell it to me loud That you can't take it Yea, scream it out loud We're going down I wanna stay and shout Now gimme something to do

So gimme the bad news baby

So gimme the bad news baby now don't make me wait I wanna know that I'm your biggest mistake Gimme the bad news baby Now don't turn away I know the truth no matter what you say Gimme the bad news, the bad news today Gimme the bad news today

So gimme the bad news Yea, tell it to me straight Gimme the bad news

Kagome stopped singing and the girls stopped playing. The crowd screamed loudly.

with the guys

"See told you!" Yura said with a laugh.

The guys eyes was hugh.

With girls

Kagome gave a giggle. "I'm glad you liked it! Here's another one for ya!"

The girls started playing again. Kagome took another breath and began to sing. She smiled brightly at the crowd.

Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I used to stand so tall I used to be so strong Your arms around me tight Everything, it felt so right Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong Now I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes I told you everything Opened up and let you in You made me feel alright For once in my life Now all that's left of me Is what I pretend to be So together, but so broken up inside 'Cause I can't breathe No, I can't sleep I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out For hating you, I blame myself Seeing you it kills me now No, I don't cry on the outside Anymore...  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again I'm torn into pieces Can't deny it, can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up, deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I cry Behind these hazel eyes

The crowd started clapping and screaming. Kagome smiled and walked to the drums where there was water sitting near the gabbed one and took a drink.

With the guys.

"Dang those guys must of been ungratefully to them." Kagura said.

"Yeah, thats what it sounds like." Kanna said.

The guys took a gulp.

With girls

"Do you guys want more?" Rin asked.

"YEAH!" Screamed the crowed.

"Ok here's the next one!" Sango said, She began to play the drums.

Kagome walked up to the microphone and began to sing and dance.

I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday ain't over yet I started smoking cigarettes, there's nothing else to do I guess Dusty roads ain't made for walking, spinning tires ain't made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad Life ain't hard but it's too long to live it like some country song Trade the truth in for a lie, cheatin' really ain't a crime I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

Forget you high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn, ha!  
Dirty hands ain't made for shakin', ain't a rule that ain't worth breakin'  
Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me

Now I don't hate the one who left, you can't hate someone who's dead He's out there holdin' on to someone, I'm holdin' up my smokin' gun I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me Well I'm giving up on love hey love's given up on me

The crowd screamed and clapped again.

With the guys.

"Man I wonder what those guys look like." Kikyo said.

"Yeah, me too. So we can see what they look like." Kagura said.

The guys gave a side glance to each other.

With the girls

The girls laughed.

"Now for a song that has some pay back in it." Ayame said into the mircophone with a laugh.

They started playing agian and Kagome started dancing and singing.

State the obvious,  
I didn t get my perfect fantasy I realized you love yourself More that you could ever love me So go and tell your friends That I m obsessive and crazy,  
That s fine I ll tell mine You re gay,  
And by the way,  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive You re a redneck, heartbreak Who s really been a lie So watch me strike a match On all my wasted time As far as I m concerned,  
you re just another picture to burn.

There s no time for tears I m just sitting here planning my revenge There s nothing stopping me From going out with all of your best friends And if you come around saying sorry to me My daddy s going to show you how sorry you ll be

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive You re a redneck, heartbreak Who s really been a lie, yeah So watch me strike a match On all my wasted time As far as I m concerned,  
You re just another picture to burn.

And if you re missing me You better keep it to yourself Cause coming back around here Would be bad for your health

Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive You re a redneck, heartbreak Who s really been a lie, yeah So watch me strike a match On all my wasted time In case you haven t heard,

I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive You re a redneck, heartbreak Who s really been a lie, yeah So watch me strike a match On all my wasted time As far as I m concerned,  
You re just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn Baby burn

Kagome stopped singing and started getting her breath. All the girls truned and got a drink of water.

"Ok this last song were going to sing is to four men. Who have been cheating and thinking that these girls were nothing but stupied people." Kagome said. "So I hope you guys in joy this song!"

with the guys

The guys looked at each other.

"Oh this song is to them." Kanna said

"I bet this song is going to some pay back." Kikyo said

"Oh yeah it should be!" Kagura said

Yura nodded her head. agreeing with them.

with the girls

Kagome started to look in the crowd and could make out two sliver hair heads and know who they were. She could even make out that they had there "girlfriends" with them. Kagome smiled to her self.

"Well I even see there in the crowd." Kagome said to the crowd. "So you go guys! This is for you!"

With guys

All the guys went wide when Kagome spotted them. 'Damn and here I thought she wouldn't see us!" The guys thought to there self.

"Oh ther in the crowd!" Kikyo said looking around them.

With girls

Kagome smiled and started swinging her hips when the music started. She begin to sing.

Bet you thought that i'd be broken.  
Mascara streakin' down my cheek.  
Devastated, out the door way;  
In a daze, a state of disbelief.  
I bet you liked that; seeing me get mad.  
But, baby i wont satisfy your need.  
I've already been there, done that.  
I'll be fine, even if you leave.

Lalalalalaaa ohhh i dont need you anymore;  
Lalalalalaaa ohhh and don't you know,

That You, were the one that made me strong;  
you made me stand up on my own,  
with every cruel intention, you helped me find my independence.  
yeah it's all because of you, that i have the strength i do,  
to turn my pain to passion, instead of crashin'.  
Boy i'm thankin' you. Boy i'm thankin you.

Thinking back on how you changed me,  
everytime, you tried to put me down.  
even though you really hurt me,  
underneath, myself is what i found.  
so take a look inside these eyes now, and say the things you want to say to me.  
cuz i've already spread my wings out; and your the one, the one who set me free.

Lalalalalaaa ohhh i dont need you anymore Lalalalalaaa ohhh and don't you know,

That you were the one that made me strong,  
you made me stand up on my own with every cruel intention you helped me find my independence yeah it's all because of you that i have the strength i do Find More lyrics at .com to turn my pain to passion instead of crashin'  
Boy im thanking you,

For all the tears i cried for all the sacrafice for all the drama 'cuz in the end it made me stronger so trust me i'll be fine baby i'll survive without you, in my life, but i want you to know

that you were the one that broke my heart but i won't fall apart no.. im so moving on cuz babyyy

You were the one that made me strong,  
you made me stand up on my own with every cruel intention you helped me find my independence yeah it's all because of you that i have the strength i do to turn my pain to passion instead of crashing

Boy i'm thanking you, one that made me strong Lalalalalaaa ohhh Boy i'm thankin you one that made me strong Lalalalalaaa ohhh Boy I'm thanking you Lalalalalaaa ohhh

"Thank you for coming! Hope you enjoyed it GOOD NIGHT TOKYO!" Kagome said. When she that smoke shot up from the floor and covered the stage. When the smoke cleared there was nobody on stage.

With guys

There eyes were wide with shock. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Well lets go guys!"Kikyo said to them

"We need to go and take care of some business. So we will call a taxi for you." Sesshomaru said while dailing a taxi.

Inuyasha, Miroku , Koga and Sesshomaru gave them money for the taxi and headed back stage.

With the girls

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME!" Sango screamed happliy.

four guys came up to them and hugged them.

"That was awesome!" One guy said.

"Hell ya!" Another guy said

"I think this might have been your best concert yet!" Another said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we came here and seen your concert." The last one said.

The guys just walked in to see four guys they never saw before lean down and kiss the girls. They went off. The guys marched over them.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY?" Inuyasha yelled angerly

"These guys are our boyfriends." Kagome said to him with her hands crossed over her chest.

"No WE are your BOYFRIENDS! YOU are marrying US." Inuyasha yelled getting close to her face. When a muscule arm pushed him back.

"No there nothing to you but a task." Said the man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Inuyasha asked glaring.

"My name is Hugh Jackman, I am Kagome's boyfriend." Jack said glaring right back at Inuyasha.

"My name is Jake Gyllenhaal, I am Rin's boyfriend." Jake said glaring at Sesshomaru.

"My name is Jared Leto, I am Sango's boyfriend." Jared said glaring at Miroku.

"And my name is Channing Tatum, I am Ayame's boyfriend." Channing said glaring at Koga.

"My name is-" Sesshomaru was about to say but was stopped by Jake.

"We know who you guys are. We know ALL about you guys." Jake said standing infront of Rin.

"Yes and we mean EVERYTHING." Channing said glaring at them.

The guys went wide.

"Yeah, We told them everything. We know that you have been with your little whores since we have been back in Japan. And since youdon't want to be around us. Then we will go back to our boyfriends and see you...hmm when do you say girls?" Kagome said looking at girls. They acted like they were thinking at once they all said "The day we will HAVE to marry you."

"Lets go boys I'm hungry." Sango said smiling at the guys.

They nodded there heads and let the girls walk first out then them.

"Bye cheater's!" Channing said laughing.

A/N: Hi guys! lol Hope you liked what happened! Please REVIEW I would love to see what you guys think!

song's that I used!

Bad News-By Orianthi  
Behind these hazel eyes- by Kelly clarkson  
Kerosene- Miranda Lambert  
Just Another Picture To Burn by: Taylor Swift  
Strong-By Jordyn Taylor


	9. Chapter 8

Why now?  
Chapter 8: The begining of there jealous.  
Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

One week after the concert.

With the girls and there boyfriends. at there house in the living room.

"I'm still laughing at there faces." Rin said while laughing. She was sitting on Jake lap on the couch.

"Yeah, I know. They called for 8 hours stragint I had sixty-eight missed calls. And fourty-five unread text messages." Sango said while laughing with the rest of the girls. She was sitting beside Jared on the love seat.

"I know I had the same too." Kagome said. She was sitting on the couch with Hugh.

"So whats our next step?" Channing asked, he was sitting on the other couch with Ayame on his lap.

"It's time to go out in public. Hehe..." Sango said.

"That's a good idea, should we stop by a jewely store and buy somethings?" Channing asked.

"Yeah, we could buy you girls like some rings and bracelets." Hugh said while nodding his head.

"Yeah, Rings that look like engagement rings. And even diamond necklesses." Jared said thinking aloud while rubbing his chin.

"Lets go and buy our dresses then girl's." Ayame said.

"Yeah, buy something sexy hehe." Rin said.

"Yeah that will work." Kagome said with a laugh.

"By the way who did you call yesterday Kagome?" Hugh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I called someone that will help us with our plan." Kagome said smiling brightly. The girls smiled knowing who she had called.

{In a hugh white mansion. Acoss town}

A man with long sliver hair in a pony sits at his desk going over paper work. A maid walks in.

"My Lord," Said the maid bowing.

"Yes what is it?" He asked while glancing up at her.

"A guest is here." She said bowing her head.

"Send them in." He said wavinig her off.

"Yes sir." she said nodding her head and leaving.

Bank walked into the room. "Hello. ." Bank said while bowing in respect.

"Hello Bank, And what may I pry tail you are here for?" Inutaisho asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...umm w-well you se-eee sir th-the pro-problem isss-" Bank said while studding.

"Just tell me I haven't got all day." Inutaisho said getting anger.

"The guys have been seeing there whore's or girlfriends which ever you want to call them since the girls have been back in tokyo."Bank said in one breath.

"WHAT!" He said standing up and banging his fists on the desk which made a creaking nosie.

Bank fliched when the desk creaked. "And thats not all sir. The girls have come up with this plan." he said while avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me this plan RIGHT now!" He said while glaring at bank. Bank then told him about the plan and what had happened at the concert last week.

"Well it seems I will have to help the girls. I know for damn sure the boys are not going to leave there whore's without a dieing reasonto leave them." Inutaisho said shaking his head.

Just then they could hear running of feet in the hallway. The door open and a women walked in with long black hair to her knees. Her eyes were a light purple color. She wore short shorts and a red bikine top with red flip flops. She didn't even glance at Bank, she walkedstraight over to Inutaisho. She stood right near him behind the desk, she reached up and gentle rubbed her hand over his cheek.

"Are you alright I heard a creaking nosie all the way outside." She asked looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm alright Izayoi, Bank was just informing me on what our boys have been up too." Inutaisho said looking loving at his wife/mate.

"Oh I already konw what they have been up too." Izayoi said.

Inutaisho's eyes went wide. "And why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I couldn't tell you, It wasn't my sercert to tell. So I let Bank do it for me." She said in a clam voice.

"Umm, May I ask why me?" Bank asked.

"Because I knew you would get the facts straight, and plus I only new of what the boys have been up too. I didn't know about the girls plan intill yesterday when Kagome called me." she said.

"Oh...ok." Bank said with a raised eyebrow.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going back to sun tanning." She said about to trun around and walk out but a clawed hand stopped her.  
"Wait I'm coming too." Inutaisho said, He truned his attention to Bank. "I will tell you my plan of action to deal with the boys at a later time. You may go now."

"Alright, thank you sir." Bank said nodding his head and leaving.

As soon as the door shut behind him and they couldn't hear his foot steps any longer. Inutaisho looked over at her and smiled a preverted grin. "Lets go and see how that bikine looks on the floor of our bedroom." He said.

She gave a grin back. "You have to catch me first dog-boy." She gave a laugh and went running out the door with a horny full-blooded dog-demon after her. And the maids new not to go toward the west wing for the rest of the day.

{With the guys.}

"Well I have tried so many times to talk to Kagome on the phone and she still wont pick up!" Inuyasha said yelling angerly. The guys were sitting in there living room.

"Your not the only one Mutt-face." Koga said while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Whatever dick for brains." Inuyasha said while giving Koga the finger. Koga was about to say something back but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Enough! Now we need a plan of action." Sesshomaru said thinking outloud.

"Lets make them wish they had us." Miroku said while looking at the floor.

"What are you talking about prevert?" Koga asked looking at miroku.

"I'm saying lets make them see what there missing. Lets make them wish they had us. I mean think about those other guys, they are not us, we look hotter them, and I bet you if we make them see what there missing,they will come crying back to us and we will have them eatting out of the palm of our hands." Miroku said with a evil smile.

Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement "Sure, Lets do that. And I'm sure if I call there house and ask one of there maids where there going tonight they would tell us."

"Alright I'm in." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"I will be the one to ask the maids." Miroku said while pulling out his phone.

"Good while your doing that I will call Kanna and tell her to get ready, and to tell the rest of the girls also." Koga said while going into another room to call Kanna.

Miroku got up and walked into another room to call the girls house.

{At the girls house.}

They had already gotten back and now where curling their hair. They were helping each other get ready in Kagome's bathroom. The maid walked in about that time.

"M'lady's. Miroku is on the phone, He's asking what your plans are for tonight. I told him I would get your book out to see. He's on hold right now." The maid said.

Rin smiled. "Tell him we shell be eatting at the restaurant called 'The Sandy Cane'."

The rest of the girls agreed with her. "Yeah, tell him that." Ayame said nodding her head.

"Oh and that we will be at the restaurant at 7:30 shape." Kagome said.

"And if there looking for us. Tell them anything you want." Sango said. The girls laughed about that.

"Yes, M'lady's." The maid said walking out of the room. She walked back down stair's and picked up the phone.

"Sir, are you still there?" She asked nicely.

"Yes I am." Miroku said in his most seductive voice.

"I have there book right here and they are going to 'The Sandy Cane' tonight." She said into the phone. And moving pages around to make it sound like she was looking at the book.

"Oh yes, now I remember them telling us that." Miroku said trying to fake that he already new about this. The maid rolled her eyes not believeing a word of this.

"And what are they wearing? So we will be able to tell where they are?" Miroku asked. The maid smiled a evil smile.

"Just look for there dates sir, You can't miss them. Good-Night sir." The maid said hanging up the phone. She walked back upstairs toward the girls to tell them what she said to Miroku.

(With Guys)

Miroku glanced at the phone angerly he couldn't believe the maid had hung up on him. He closed the phone and walked back into the room where the other guys were.

"So what did the maid say?" Sesshomaru asked looking his way.

"They will be dining at 'The Sandy Crane'." Miroku said. "The maid was very rude through. She hung up on me for no reason." He said pouting.

"The Sandy Crane. Looks like we will be dressing in black ties tonight." Koga said sighing out loud.

"Well I hope the girls know to dress up tonight. Before we pick them up." Inuyasha said. "And quit pouting Miroku!"

"She didn't even seem to like my voice." Miroku said pouting even more.

"Grow up Miroku!" Sesshomaru said hitting him on the head. Miroku rubbed his bruised head and sniffled.

(The Sandy Crane. 7:30pm. With the girls.)

A long black limo pulled up infront of 'The Sandy Crane'. A valet walked to the door and opened it.

"Welcome to 'The Sandy Crane'! Ladies and Gentlemen!" The male valet said happily.

"Hey! Thanks man!" Channing said smiling brightly. He was steping out of the limo, He truned back around and grabbed Ayame's other guys one by one got out of the limo and garb there date's hand. They headed toward the door, where it was opened by a female hostess. "Welcome!" She said happily.

"Hi!" Rin said smilly with everyone else.

"Are you all together?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Jared said nicely. As well as giving one of his smiles.

"Ok! Well if you will follow me I will take you to your table." She said while walking into the dining room.

The others followed behind the hostess. She stopped at a hugh table near the window. She put the menu's down infront of the chairs "We hope you enjoy your meal tonight! Your waiter will be with you soon." She said while truning around and walked back to the host stand.

(The Sandy Crane, 7:35pm, With the guys)

Another black limo pulled up to the door. The same male valet walked toward the door of the limo but before he even touched the door handle, the door opened.

"It's not that hard to open the door, All you have to do is open the door before the people die of old age!" Kikyo screamed while getting out of the car. Inuyasha came out behind her.

"Kikyo clam down." He said while sighing. The others started to get of the limo as well following behind Kikyo and Inuyasha to the same female hostess opened the door for them. "Welcome to The Sandy Crane." She said nicely while still holding the door for them.

"No shit, We knew we were at The Sandy Crane! Where not stupied. We can read." Kanna said rolling her eyes. The hostess tried to keep her face clam instead of going to shock of being talked to that way.

"I take it you are all together." She said while not looking at them.

"No, were going to have one table for each of us...Yes we are together! Why would we arrive together if we didn't want to eat together?" Kagura said glaring at the hostess.

She jumped at the sound of her voice. "If you will follow me please." She took them to the same dining where the others where. She walked to a table close to the kitchen. She put the menus down infront of the chairs. "Hope you enjoy your meal. Your server will be with you shortly." She said about to walk away. When one of the women spoke.

"Is the server a female?" Yura asked.

"Yes it is." She said looking confused at the lady.

"Great, they will be staring at OUR men all night." Yura said glaring at the hostess.

"Oh. I don't think she will be staring miss." The hostess said rolling her eyes and truning around and walking very quickly to the hostess stand.

(With the girls.)

Kagome glanced over when she heard a sharp tone on the other side of the room. There she saw. All there "fiance's" where sitting with there girlfriends. She noticed that they were talking reather mean to the very nice hostess. She nudged Hugh and pointed with her head in there direction. He glanced over there and saw and heard what was going on. He glared over at the table. He took his foot and nudged Jake under the table. Jake stopped talking to Rin and looked over at Hugh with a raised eyebrow. Hugh nodded his head toward the guys table. He looked over there out of the corner of his eye.

"Well it looks like the guys have finally arrived with there whore's." Rin said while avoiding looking at there table.

"I wonder when there going to see us over here?" Sango said glancing over at the table.

"When they hear you guys laugh or what not." Jared said while glaring over the table with the rest of the guys.

"Well we could start telling the jokes now." Channing said smiling at them.

Just then a male waiter came to the table. "Hello, My name is Joben and I will be your waiter tonight. What can I get you to drink." he said smiling at them. He wore a white dress stirt with black dress pants. He had a apron around his waist. His hair light brown and shaggy. His eyes were a dark blue. He started with Channing and went around the table that way.

"Ok so thats three sweet tea's, One green tea. and four waters?" Joben asked nicely while glancing at each of them.

"Yes that is correct." Jared smiling at him.

"OK! I will have them out as soon as I can!" Joben said giving a big smile. He truned and walked away to get the drinks.

{With the guys}

They were all sitting there very quite.

"Well this is akward..." Miroke said while glancing at everyone.

A female waitress walked to there table.

"Hello I am your waitress for tonight! My name is-" The waitress was about to tell her name but was stopped.

"We dont want to hear your name we just want our drinks and food." Kikyo said glaring at the nice waitress.

"Oh, Ok what would you like?" She said while getting out her book. trying to fake that she wasn't pissed off.

They went around the table ordering alcoholic drinks. She asked to the there licenses to make sure they were over age.

"Ok thank you I will let you look at the menu and I will be back with your drinks." She said while walking away.

(With the girls.)

They all had seen what had happened. Kagome got an idea. She whispered it to hugh who smiled and nodded his head. She stood up from the table and started to walk toward the guys table.

(With the guys.)

Miroku saw Kagome walking toward them. His eyes went wide, he kicked Inuyasha's shin under the table. Inuyasha looked at him and glared he pointed with his head to where Kagome was walking toward them. Inuyasha's eyes went wide to. She was wearing a blueish purple dress with a black design that goes over the right side in a diagonal line. {Just go to my profile to see all the girls dresses.)

"Wow that was faster then I thought it would be." Inuyasha thoought to his self.

"Is that Kagome?"Kikyo said while glaring at Kagome. "What is she doing here?"

"She was the lead singer at the concert." Miroku said looking at Kikyo like she was stupied.

"I-I-I knew that.." Kikyo said truning away from Miroku.

(With Kagome.)

She had heard what Kikyo said but she didn't care. They were all staring at her with wide eyes thinking that she would stop at there table"Yeah right." She thought to her self.

She walked straight past there table to the bathroom.

(With guys.)

Inuyasha's eyes were hugh he couldn't believe it she didn't even look his way or ANYTHING she walked right past there table without even a glance.

(With the girls)

They were biting there lips trying not to laugh out loud about the guys face. They couldn't even look at each other. But Rin gave a glanceover at Jake he was biting his lip, and his face was truning red. She busted out laughing. When she did everyone else did too.

(With guys)

They all heard someone laughing really loud with other people's laugh following right behind it intill its was so loud the kitchen staff was coming to look. Sesshomaru gave a glance over the table where the laughing was coming from. His eyes widened with anger and jealousthere was HIS Rin with her new boyfriend laughing with tears running down her face. She was gasping for breath trying to clam her selfdown. He kicked Koga's shin under the table to pointed with his head at the table. Koga glared over at the table with the rest of the guys.

(With the girls)

They were all trying to clam down. They new it wasn't that funny but still there face's! They were all clam now only small chuckles weregoing around the table. Ayame looked over there at the other table and saw them all glaring at them. She nudged Channing to look. Hesmiled.

"Hey take a picture it will last longer!" Channing yelling over at them.

(with guys)

Koga glared at Channing and gave the finger to him.

(With girls)

Channing laughed when Koga gave him the finger. "Sorry Koga I don't fuck boys like you do." he yelled across the room to him.

(With guys)

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Koga screamed while standing up from the table. He started to make his way to there table. When a handgrabbed him. He truned around and was about to hit the person but was stopped by another hand grabbing his. He truned back to seeHugh was the one that stopped him.

(With Kagome)

She was walking out of the bathroom when she heard a Koga screaming. She made her way back to the room and saw that Koga was on his way to her table. He was going straight for Channing for by this time was standing up and waiting on him. She walked very quickly to Koga and grabbed on to him. He truned around and raised his hand as if to hit her but Hugh stopped it from happing.

"I suggest you walk back to your table sir." Hugh said in threatening voice.

"And what if I don't?" Koga said glaring right at Hugh.

"You will need a shovel to dig your face off this floor." Kagome said in a anger voice, while glaring at Koga.

Koga's eyes went wide. So did the other guys, they never heard Kagome say something like that since they have known her. Koga pulledhis hand out of Hugh's and walked back to the table. The other guys got up and grabbed the girls and started walking out of the restaurant.

(With girls)

They watched the guys leave with there girlfriends. Hugh and Kagome walked back to the table and sit down in there sits.

"I can't believe Koga was going to hit you Kagome." Ayame said in a sad voice for her friend.

"Yeah, me either I thought that he wasn't that kinda of guy." Rin said glaring at where the guys had been.

"Well lets just forget this matter and continue with our night." Jared said everyone else agreed.

(With guys)

As soon as they left the restaurant they dropped off the girls.

"I can't believe I almost hit Kagome." Koga said while bowing his head.

"I can't believe she threatened you." Inuyasha said while shaking his head.

"Miroku's plan isn't going to work. They didn't even bat an eyelash in our dirction. They only glared at us." Sesshomaru said grabbing abottle of wiskey.

"They don't want us anymore." Miroku said while grabbing the vodke.

"What ever. They do want us." Koga said glaring at Miroku.

"No they don't Koga. Think about it. We screwed but big time." Inuyasha said grabbing the bottle from Sesshomaru's hands and taking a sip.

"SESSHOMARU TAKAHASHI ANSWER THIS PHONE WHEN I AM CALLING YOU!" Inutaisho yelled out from his son's pocket.

"Yes father." Sesshomaru said blankle.

"We all need to talk soon Sesshomaru. You and the other boys will come to the manison tonight. Understand?" Inutaisho said.

"Yes father we will be there." Sesshomaru said and hung up the phone. "We have to go to the manison and talk to father tonight."he told the other guys who only nodded. "Tell the driver Inuyasha."

Inuyasha picked up the phone and told the driver to take them to there father's manison.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A/N Ello! Hope you guys liked it REVIEW! Oh and I got a question for my lovely readers! Has anyone watched the anime Yu Yu Hakusho?If you haven't YOU NEED TOO! I have a another story in thought process when this one is done with. SO PLEASE YOU HAVE TO WATCH IT!

P.S. And sorry I did not thank my lovely readers for all there song suggestons! I really really REALLY thank you guys :P!


	10. Chapter 9

Why now?  
Chapter 9: There choice.

Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

(At the white mansion.)

The guys limo drives up the long drive way. The butler is standing outside of the door waiting to let them in. As soon as the car comesto a stop he opens it. Out stumbles Koga drunk with his vodka just like the rest of the guys. They stumble up the stairs in to the house. A maid takes them in to the living room where they sit and wait for Inutaisho.

After a hour later he walkes down the stairs and into the room to see the guys passed out on the couch and Koga on the floor passed out. His eyebrow twiches with anger.

"Roger." Inutaisho says.

"Yes, Sir." The butler Roger answers.

"Find me the blow horn." He says without taking his eyes off the scene in front of him. The butler nods his head and leaves to get it. Izayoi walkes right behind him when the butler leaves. "Why did you ask for the...Oh thats why." She says when she sees the boys passed out. She pulls ear plugs out of her bra, and puts them in. His eyebrow raises in confusion.

"Why do you caring those in your bra dear?" He asks looking at her strange.

"Well I knew the boys would be drinking after the girls stunt tonight so I just stuck them in my bra before I came down." She said smilingsweetly at him.

"I swear sometimes I think you can see into the future." He said with a shake of his head. Just then Roger came back with a blue blownhorn.

"Here you are sir." He said sticking ear plugs in his ears as well.

"Yes thank you." Inutaisho said while grabbing it.

"You never know Inutaisho I might be able to see in the future or maybe not." She said giving a smile.

"Right sweet heart and I'm a cat." He said giving her a non believeing look.

"Oh just hit the button already." She said getting annoyed.

"Ok ok." he said. He hit the button.

Inuyasha jumped off the couch like he had been shoot and hit his head on the coffe table "Son of a BITCH!" he said holding his head.

Sesshomaru jumped up straght and lost his blance and fell back on the coch and right over it. "WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed.

Miroku woke straight up and stood up. " I DIDN'T TOUCH HER I SWEAR! IT'S NOT MY BABY!" he screamed while looking around like a crazy person.

Koga jump up and went running around the room. "IT WASN'T ME! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE I SWEAR COPS!" he yelled waving his arms over his head while running. But he tripped and fell right on top of Sesshomaru. "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME KOGA!" Sesshomaru yelled Inutaisho and Izayoi was on the floor laughing so hard with tears running down there cheeks ever the maid's and butler's were laughing.  
The guys jumped up and stood straight. they all had blushes on there cheeks. They sit back down on the couch or the love seat. Inutaisho and Izayoi tired to clam there self down from laughing so hard. They caught there breath and stood up straight and walked in to the room to sit down.

Sesshomaru clears his thoart. "You wanted to see us father?"

"Yes your birthday is tomorrow as you know and there will be a ball in your honor." Inutaisho said looking at Sesshomaru.

"We will call the girls tomorrow and tell them about it so they can come to." Izayoi said with a smile.

"I don't wish to invite them. And besides I think there going to busy tomorrow anyways." Sesshomaru said looking at the far wall.

"Rin is your intended mate Sesshomaru weather you like it or don't she has to be there tomorrow night. Or you will lose control of yourdemon and go to her." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru jerked back his eyes to his father. "I will LOSE control?" he said giving a non believing look.

"Yes you will Sesshomaru." he said with a glare. "Why do you dought what I say?"

"It's not that I dought you father. Its just it does not sound real." Sesshomaru said. "But I still dont want them there." He said truning his head.

Everyone got real quite after that.

"And why do you not want her to be there Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked sweetly to her step-son.

"Be-Because mother, She will never truly forget." He said picking up his bottle of vodka off the coffee table and taking a long sip.

"Do all of you see it that way?" She asked all the guys.

"Yeah, We do mom. They stayed away since our twentieth birthday. That was three years ago, and they still hate us for that night." Inuyasha said looking down.

"Yeah, it's true what he says. We went to the restaurant where they would be eating tonight...and do you want to know what Kagome said to me?" Koga said looking at the floor.

"What did she say Koga?" Izayoi said.

"Well it all started with hugh saying I needed to go back to my table. And I said what if I dont? Kagome said. "You will need a shovel to dig your face off this floor." that voice was the colded's voice I have EVER heard her use." Koga said saking his head.

"Well I done the samething to Inutaisho." Izayoi said smiling. She gave a glance over at Inutaisho.

"You hated father?" Sesshomaru said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes at one time I did. See your father was once a man whore, just like you guys." Izayoi said while glancing at each of the guys.

"Mom! Where not man whore's!" Inuyasha said while looking offended. The other guys all agreed with him.

"Oh yes you are my boys. You guys will fuck anything with a pussy!" Izayoi while glaring at each guy. "The girls knew back then howyou were. But they thought that with there love they could change you. Just like me when I first meet Inutaisho."

"But what happened?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I caught your father fucking your mother Sesshomaru." She said calmly while scooting away from Inutaisho.

The boys all looked wide eyed between each other and then at them.

"But me and sesshomaru are so close is age." Inuyasha said glacning at them.

"Well at the time we didn't even know that Sesshomaru was created that night. I got my revenge. And got married to Inutaisho and found out that I was with child." She gave a small chuckle remembering that day.

"What did you do mom?" Inuyasha asked.

"Im not telling." She said calmly with a smile.

"WHAT WHY NOT? DAD WILL YOU TELL US?" Inuyasha said while yelling.

"Nope." Inutaisho said while shaking his head.

"Because Inuyasha I will tell you when you are married." Izayoi said with a smile.

"M-M-MARRIED?" Inuyasha said gasping like a fish.

"Yes Inuyasha married." Izayoi said while getting up to leave. "I need to go and get last mintue things done. See you guys tomorrow night." She said walking out of the room.

Inutaisho watched his wife leave the room. He glanced back at the guys to see them all lean closer to him.

"So tell us now we wont tell you told us!" Koga said.

"Yeah please?" Miroku said.

"Come on dad." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru just sit there but was trying not to seem to interested.

Inutaisho smiled. "Nope not at all. Well see you boys tomorrow night." He said getting up and leaving.

"I can't believe he wouldn't even tell us what she did." Miroku said.

"Yeah well anyways lets get the hell out of here." Inuyasha said while standing up and walking out the door with the other guys behind him.

(With girls next day)

9am

Rin came walking down the stairs half awake. She entered the kitchen, She saw the guys were sitting there half awake.  
She gave a small giggle at how they all looked up at her when she giggled.

"What?" Jake asked while looking at her over his coffee cup.

"Oh nothing at all. Just four very sleepy men." She said with a smile.

The other girls came in later on, one by one.

"Good morning." Hugh said while glancing at them.

"mmhmm." They all said while grabbing a cup of coffee.

They walked over and choose a guy and sit down on there laps.

"Well good morning to you too baby." Channing said to Ayame.

Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri-

Kagome picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Kagome I'm sorry its so early for me to call, but do you have a mintue dear?" Izayoi said on the other end.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Kagome said while yawning.

"Well as you know dear tonight we are having a ball for Sesshomaru's birthday tonight at the mansion. Can you girl's come." Izayoi asked.  
"Let me ask, k?" Kagome said while taking the phone away from her mouth. "Do you guys want to go to a ball tonight." She asked themwith a raised eyebrow.

They all glanced at each other. "Yeah lets do it!" Rin said with a big smile on her face. They all started cracking up at her.

Kagome smiled and put the phone back to her ear. "Yeah we can go tonight! What time?"

"Ok great! Its at 8 sharp!" Izayoi said all happy. "Oh and Kagome!"

"Yes?" Kagome asked in a confused in a voice.

"Do your wrost tonight sweet heart. I hate to say this but sweet heart...break them." Izayoi said in a sad but serious voice.

Kagome got a sad look in her eyes knowing what they had to do tonight. "Yeah, we will do it." She said in a serious voice.

"Ok see you tonight." Izayoi said with a happy voice again.

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! :( Forgive me? I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please please please. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10

Why now?  
Chapter 10: The ball and The End?

Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

( 8pm with the girls. At Inu-taisho and Izayoi's manison.)

Limo's pulling up one by one and letting out there passagers. Lady's dressed in dresses that looked as if they were out of this world. Menescorting them in one by one. Violin music playing people dancing with each other.

"Well this place looks so alive tonight." Rin said with scarcasm. They were all standing inside the room near the door.

"Well it could be wrose, they could be glaring at each other." Jared said with a smile.

"True. Or making a stampede toward Sesshomaru." Channing said with a laugh. Rin creaked a smile at that. The all gave a chuckle.

"Have you seen them?" Kagome asks looking around the huge room for the guys.

"Nope." Hugh said looking around the room as well. The other's nodded there head no as well.

"Hmm, Well we should see them soon then." Kagome said.

(On the other side of the ballroom with the guys.)

"Come on Inuyasha dance with me." Kikyo said while pouting.

"No." He said.

"Why not?" She asked stomping her foot like a two year old.

His eyes truned cold. "Because I don't want to dance with you." he said in a low voice with a growl.

She fliched back. "Fine." she said truning around and sitting at one of the tabel's with the rest of the girl's.

"Urg..I hate this." Inuyasha looking around the ballroom. "I don't want to be here."

"Well neither do I but we have to." Sesshomaru said while garbing another glass of wine.

"I agree and all there serving is damn wine. Why can't the have vodka? Or maybe clear blue?" Koga said while glaring at his wine.

"Clear blue. I could use that right now as well." Miroku said nodding his head in agreement.

"Have I had that before?" Inuyasha said while trying to remember if he had.

"It's the drink that makes you forget everything, and then when you wake up you don't remember what you did last night." Miroku saidexplaining.

"Oh yeah, I have had that." Inuyasha said nodding his head.

"Well there here." Sesshomaru said with a growl. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga all looked to where he was looking. There eyes went wide.

The girls were standing near the door with there dates arms wraped around there waist. Kagome was wearing a lime green off the shoulder dress, her hair was curled and it flowed down her back. Rin was standing beside her she was wearing a strapless black and blue dress, her hair was half up half down and curled. Sango was standing beside her wearing a dark pink dress, her hair was pulled in a high pony tail. Ayame was last she was wearing a dark purple dress with her hair down and wavy. The guys were wearing black tux's with red or black ties.

"Damn!" The guys thought when they saw the girls.

Cling

Cling

Cling

Everyone got quite so the person could talk.

"Welcome everyone! I hope your enjoying your night! I want to thank you for coming and wishing my eldest son Sesshomaru happy brithday!" Inutaisho said with a smile. Everyone clapped after he said that. "So enjoy the rest of your night!" he said with a clapped.

"Happy brithday Sesshomaru." Said a man. He nodded his head toward him as in saying thank you.

"Happy brithday Sesshomaru." Said a women with a smile. He nodded his head at her too.

(With the girls)

"Well there they are." Kagome said with sigh when she saw them.

"Yeah." Rin said with a low voice. The other's just nodded there head. They saw Izayoi make her way towards them.

"Hello girls! And gentlemen." She said with a smile.

"Hi!" They all said with smiles.

Izayoi glanced around her. "Ok girls I think it's time." she said looking serious at them.

"Okay." the girls said in a sad voice.

"Okay, one can have the garden. one in the parlor, one on the balcony, and one in the study. So go." she said while nodding her headtowards the girl's. She made her way back to Inutaisho. The girls nodded there heads and made there ways towards the guys.

(with guys)

"What the hell? There coming our way?" Inuyasha said looking confused seeing the girls walk there way. All the guys watched as the walked closer to them.

(With girls)

'Here we go.' Rin thought to her self. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru.

"Can we talk Sesshomaru?" Rin asked him.

"Um, sure." He said with confusen in his voice. Rin smiled and headed for the study with Sesshomaru right behind her.

"Can we talk as well Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hn, I guess." He said. She started heading for the balcony. With Inuyasha right behind her.

"Let me guess you want to talk to us to don't you?" Miroku said looking at Sango and Ayame.

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"Okay, then lets go and talk." Koga said while nodding his head. Ayame headed for the garden and Sango headed for the parlor.

(With Rin and Sesshomaru)

Rin walked in to the room and stopped near the desk. She truned and faced him. Sesshomaru walked in and shut the door.

"Ok, you wanted to talk so talk." Sesshomaru said with an annoyed voice. while avoiding eye contact. She raised a eyebrow from his voice.

"Gee, if you don't want to talk you should have just said no." She said with a glare at him. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"What did you want Rin?" He asked in a board tone. It took about five mintues for her to answer he was just about to trun around and walk out the door.

"I was so stupid three years ago wasn't I?" Rin asked him with a raised eyebrow. Sesshomaru looked at her in shock. Confusion clear in his face.

"Why do you mean?" He asked confusion clear in his voice. She smiled a sad smile.

"When I first met you Sesshomaru I knew of what you were. I knew that you had many women in your bed way before I didn't care I wanted you. I wanted to love the part of you that you never show to anyone. The side of you that does care aboutother people, the side of you that would do anything for the one he loved." Rin said while looking him in the eye's. He stood there shockednot really knowing what to say.

"After awhile you started to care for me out in public you didn't avoid me like you do Kagura. I hadn't even sleep with you yet. And yet you didn't seem to care at all about that. You were happy just the way we were, just as I was...But then one day you changed. You thought I wouldn't notice it didn't you?" She said. She looked out the window. "You thought I was so stupid that I woudn't notice that you didn't go anywhere with me anymore. That I wouldn't notice that you smelled of another female when you did see me." She said. Her voice now started to sound more cold toward him, which made a cold shiver go up his spine. He knew she had more to say then this so he waited.

"Now that I think back it was really you who was stupid. You acted as if you really didn't know me at all. You thought that I would juststand in the shadows and watch you go with other girl's. I was your spotlight girl. The whore's you had were nothing but your fun at night. Well didn't I feel lucky. Yeah as lucky as a girl winning a one dollar bill in a ass kicken contest." She said glaring at him. Sesshomarucleared his thoart.

"And what is your point in all this Rin?" He asked with boredom in his voice. But really he was trying to hide the nervous in his voice.

"My point? Well my POINT is that you are a wrothless man whore. Who is no better to the lick the scum off the bottom of my shoe." Rin said glaring at Sesshomaru. He stood there shocked. Anger started to swell up in him. His eyes flashed red.

"If I'm a man whore you are nothing but a common slut off the street's who would do anything to get a DOLLAR!" Sesshomaru yelled angerly at her with a growl at the end. She stood there with a smile on her face.

"Did I? The common slut? HIT a nerve Ses-shoma-ru? Did I? Oh and by the way even through it is none of your business anymore. BUT I still am a VIRGIN." She said still smileing at him. She saw that he was getting angering with her. "Oh and I would reather DIE a virgin then give it to you NOW!" She yelled at him.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE! NEVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" Sesshomaru yelled at her, his eyes full red now with blue puplies. She smiled again.

"Thank GOD! The words I've been dieing to hear since I came back to this hell hole!" She said laughing. She saw that she shocked himyet again. "What? Did you think I really wanted to mate with YOU? Why would I want that? I could so do much better!" She said glaring at him. He stood there shocked. His eyes lost the red color and went straight back to cold. He hit his knees. "See Sesshomaru? Your demon went away hurt because I rejected it." She said now looking at him with saddness in her eyes. She walked toward him, she stopped when she was right in front of him, close enough to touch him. She reached her hand out and cupped his cheek. "I will tell you this because this will be the last time I see you." She sucked in a deep breath. "I...I..still love you Sesshomaru. I will love you when theyput me in the ground and my last thought will be about you. Forever." She said with tears in her eyes. She leaned down alittle a kissed his lips and pulled back. "Good-bye Sesshomaru." She said stepped back and letting go of his cheek. She held her chin up and walked straight past him to the door. She was about to close it behind her when she thought she heard him say her name. She froze but didn't trun around, she waited but nothing happend. She sighed and shut the door behind her.

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome walked out the french doors that lead to the balcony, Inuyasha followed right behind her. He shut the door right behind him. He watched her walk over to the ledge and look at the city. 'She looks beautiful' he tought to his self.

"So what did you want to talk about wrench?" Inuyasha asked rudely. He walked over to the bench and sit down on it. He reached in to tux pocket and pulled out a carten of cigarettes, he pulled one out and lit it up. He took a big puff of it and let it out. Kagome truned around to answer him, and she saw him start smoking. 'When did he start smoking? He always couldn't stand the smell of it when we were together. But then again that was three years ago.' She walked over to him just when he let out the smoke. She stopped right in front of him and leaned down to him. His eyes went wide, she smiled sweetly at him and leaned forwarded. While she knew that he was watchingher lips she reached out and grabed the cigarette and threw it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Why the hell did you do that? I was smoking that! Now I have to get another one." Inuyasha said angrily while pulling out the carten of cigarettes. She reached and garbed the carten before he could get one out, and stepped back with them behind her back.

"Ok that's it give me my cigarettes!" Inuyasha said standing up and making his way toward her.

"You need to stop smoking it's bad for you." She said while moving away from him.

"And why the hell do you care?" Inuyasha asked hatefully to her, even through he was kinda glad that she cared for his health. He made another reach behind her back but she moved just in time.

"I don't care, but I'm not going to stand infront of somebody and let them kill there self by smoking!" Kagome said moving back more intill her back his the ledge.

"Well next time I'll know not to fucken smoke in front of you." Inuyasha said stopping right in front of her. He reached back behind her but she just truned around and threw the cigarettes over the ledge. Inuyasha made a reach for them, but she garbed his hand before he could get them. He watched them fall down and into the fountain.

"DAMN it to hell!" Inuyasha screamed slamming his fist down on the ledge. It made creaking noise. She lifted one eyebrown at him.

"Honey? Are we stressed out?" She asks with a county acent. She smiled sweetly at him and he truned around.

"What made you think that?" He asked with scarcasm, while rolling his eyes. She started laughing, it started as a low laugh that ended in a full out loud laugh.

"Ok you have diffenently CRACKED!" Inuyasha said truning his back to her to hide his smile. Kagome clamed herself down intill she only let out small chuckles. She looked at the back of his head, his long sliver hair that went past his ass. Her eyes looked at the top of histo see his eyes were listening to everything she did. Hell she bet that if she whispered his name she wouldn't even get out the Inu beforehe would trun around. She smiled at that.

"I have a question for you Inuyasha." Kagome said she smiled to her self because he had truned around way before she even said have.

"Whats your question?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What did you think of me when we were going out?" Kagome asked, she truned her head toward the city down below. He stood there and thought about his answer.

"I thought of you as my girlfriend." Inuyasha said looking at her. She sighed.

"Inuyasha that's not what I'm asking. I'm asking what did you see in me? What did you like that you wanted me for?" She asked him, she was now looking him in the eyes.

"I saw this girl who was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. When we started dating I thought I was the luckest man on earth. I wasthe man with this beautiful, smart, witty, girl and I was never going to let her go." He said truning his head away from her.

"Then why did you sleep with Kikyo, if what you wanted was right here Inuyasha?" She asked calmly, but inside she was nervous.  
"I don't know. I can't explain it." Inuyasha truning away from her.

"Were you missing your past?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My past?" Inuyasha asked now looking at her.

"Yeah, your past of being a man whore." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah. Man whore. I'm getting used to being called that." He said now looking down at the ground. His bangs hiding his eyes where she couldn't see them.

"You were called that before. Just not to your face." She said looking at the city again.

"If you knew we were man whore's why did you girl's even give us a chance?" He asked with some anger in his voice.

"Because." She said with a smile. "I liked that for a while you did treat me like a normal person. You didn't see me as a another fuck." She gave a bitter laugh. "You didn't treat me like you do Kikyo now. When I was making my way toward you I noticed that she askedyou to dance." She said with a smile.

"And how did you know that." He asked 'They weren't that close when she asked that.'

"Did you forget that I can read lips Inuyasha?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." He avoiding looking at her. 'Shit how could I forget that!'

"You would have danced with me." She said with a smile. "You would always try something if I asked you to."

"Your right I would have." He said with a small laugh.

"Are you going to answer my quesiton yet?" She asked looking at him.

"Oh, um. I guess.. I did miss what I was doing before you. But when I saw that I was hurting you I wanted to stop." He said looking at her with sad eyes.

"But you didn't Inuyasha. You kepted going on and on and on. You never did stop no matter how much you could see that you were hurting me. I will admit now that when I walked in on you and Kikyo that day. That I was really coming to tell you that if you didn't stopthis affair I was going to end it with you forever." She said looking at him. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?" His voice coming out in a soft whisper.

"You heard me right. I was tired of what was going on. I was tired of playing second feldle. But the funny thing about me saying that. IsI was here first. She came in to the picture and destoryed it. Destoryed everything that we were. And you let her, Like a cowardly manwith no pride what so ever." She said with a bitter laugh. "And here we are now trying to repair what was once a very great do you want to know the real truth Inuyasha?" She asked him now looking at his face. Which showed how shocked he was. He only nodded his head not trusting his voice. "I don't want to go back to what we had once. I don't ever what to go back to the past. And live a fucken lie."

"Y-You don't want me?" He asked not really believeing this is real.

"No I don't anymore. You changed, Inuyasha. Your not the same man I feel in love with. Tell me do you do ANYTHING that you use to dowhen you were with me?" She asked.

"Um." He said trying to buy some time to think. She sighed.

"You don't do you? You don't do anything, but drink, smoke, work, and fuck a whore. What a REAL life you have." She said shaking her head with shame. She truned around and started heading for the door.

"I guess this will be the last time you see me, because I know that you will never change in a million year's Inuyasha." She truned her head toward him and looked at him one more time. "Good-bye Inuyasha."

He stood there staring at what just happened. One second they were talking like old friends and the next she bruned him to a crisp. He started thinking about what he did with his life when she left. And he was shocked to find out that he pretty much closed his self off fromthe world it self. 'You will never change in a million year's Inuyasha.' Her words echoed inside his head over and over again.

"Fuck." He said.

(With Miroku and Sango.)

They entered the parlor. Sango walking ahead and thinking about how she was going to say what she needed to say. What would really hurt him, or at least cause some pain. She tired to keep her face as clam looking as she could.

Miroku watched Sango walk over and stand near the couch in the middle in the room. He raised a eyebrow.

"Why don't you sit down?" He asked while walking over and sitting on the couch on the other side of the coffee table. She nodded her head and sit down on the one infront of him. They sit there in slience for alittle while.

"So...What do you want to talk about?" He asked while looking at her.

"Was I nothing to you but a piece of ass?" She asked looking down at the coffee table.

"No you weren't. You are my love." He said shocked that she would ever think that. She gave a bitter laugh.

"Your lying again. If I was truely your love. You would have never cheated." She said now looking him in the eyes. She crossed her legs.

"It's true you are my love. I would die for you Sango!" He said looking at her with shock. "Why wont you believe me?"

She gave another bitter laugh. "Have you looked back on all the times you lied to me? All the shit you told me! How in the hell do you expect me to believe what your telling me now?"

"But Sango that's the past. Can't you just look over that now and look toward the future?" Miroku asked now with a begging tone.

"No I wont. Once a liar always a liar. Hell you could be lying to me as I speak to you." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

He put his elbows on his knee's. And he sighed. "Yes I know the saying. But I'm not lying to you Sango. I'm telling the truth. You are the one I love with all my heart." He said now looking her in the eyes.

"Miroku, What I'm about to say might kill you. But it needs to be said." Sango said looking him back in the eyes.

"Say it Sango." He said not breaking eye contact with her. She gave a sigh.

"I-I don't love you anymore Miroku. I don't believe what your saying at all. I don't want you anymore." She said all of it with out breaking eye contact. "Your heart is not here anymore Miroku. It's hiding from me and I wont dig for it anymore. I'm done." She said now getting up and heading for the door. He stood up.

"Wait! How can I make you believe me agian Sango?" He asked her when she stopped and truned toward him. She looked him in the eyes.  
"You know the answer to that Miroku." She said and truned around and walked out. He stood there watching her leave. And about whatshe was meaning.

(Koga and Ayame)

She walked out the back door and enterd the garden. She glanced at all the beautiful flower's. She gave a small smile at all the flower' smile disappered when she started thinking about what to say. 'Should I bring up the past?..Or maybe act like nothing has changed?Urgg..I knew I should have got some hints.' She didn't know how she had been thinking but Koga was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. One second she was all happy and smiling the next she was sad then she was confused. What the hell was she thinking about?  
"Ayame?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow. She jumped when he said her name.

"U-Um yes?" She asked trying to clam down from being shocked.

"Are you ok?" He asked with confusen in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm great!" She said putting a huge smile on her face. He gave her a non-believing look. She gave a small laugh. "Really I'm fine Koga."

"Yeah, Sure...Anyway's you wanted to talk?" He asked. He walked over to one of the benches and sit down on it.

"Yeah, I did want to talk." She said looking back at the flower's.

"So talk?" He said in a annoyed voice. She glared over at him.

"I-I decided something." She said barley loud enough for him to hear but he heard it.

"Oh and what's that?" He asked. While looking at her back.

"I'm not going to mate you." She said clamly. His eyes went wide.

"What did you say?" He asked gaping at her like a fish out of water.

"You heard me Koga." She said truning toward him. "Me and the girls will find away to keep us alive with out having to mate you guys."

"Wait all the girl's are telling the guys this?" He asked with shock clear in his voice.

"Yup. That's what is going on." She said nodding her head.

"Shit." He said shaking his head. "Why?" He asked looking at her face now. "Is it because of your new boyfriends?"

"This has nothing to do with them at all. This is only between us. And now you ask why? After everything we have been through!" She said glaring at him. "Well since you asked why. I guess I will tell you. You are cheating no good lying scum bag! And now because of this we have to mate with you lying douch bags! I don't think so! I refuse." She said still glaring at him.

"Well can't you girl's give us another chance?" He asked now starting to make his way toward her.

"Another chance? Another CHANCE? Are you kinding me? I gave you another chance but you blow that right back in to my face! You jerk!" She yelled at him. Which made him flinch back.

"But that was just one time!" He said with a pouting face.

"No that was three time's!" She said to him angerly.

"Well what if-" He started to say but didn't get to finish.

"No more Koga it's over. Get over it!" She said firmly. She truned around and headed for the door. "Good-Bye Koga." She said as she entered the house again. He stood there shocked. He couldn't believe that this had happened. That it was all over forever.

The girls all met up in the ballroom.

"So did it go well with you guys?" Kagome asked when they were all there.

"Yup according to plan." Rin said smiling. The other two nodded there heads.

"Lets get out of here before they come back." Sango said making her way toward there dates.

"You guys ready?" Jared asked when they got to them.

"Yup let's go." Ayame said smiling. The guys smiled and they headed for the door to leave.

"Are you going to tell us how it went when we get home?" Channing asked them.

"Yeah." Ayame said. The limo pulled up and the valet opened the door and let them in.

"Have a nice night." The valet said closing the door.

Back in the house from the window Izayoi watched them leave. 'Good job girl's. Now lets see what they do' she thought to her self. She truned back around to face the room. She saw all the guys had come back and were now drinking ever more.

A/N:

Ok guys here's the next chapter! Please review! please! lol


	12. Chapter 11

What now? Chapter 11:The boys finally start trying for real. But will they succed?

Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

**(Back at the party with the guys)**

Inu-taisho had seen what had happened. He knew what the girls had said and knew as well that his mate was behind this. He sighed. He knew that the boys needed to learn this lesson but he still remembered the pain from when Izayoi taught him this same lesson. He looked over at the boys. They were sitting on the couches drinking there self senseless. He started walking over toward them. Most of the guest's were talking with each other and not even paying attention to them. He now stood before them. They just kept drinking and not paying any mind to him standing there. He cleared his thoart to get there attention. They just kept drinking and looking at the far walls or at the floor. He sighed once again. He walked forward and stood before Inuyasha he garbed the drink out of his hands. He reached over and garbed miroku's who was sitting right beside him. He turned and looked at Sesshomaru and Koga ignoring the "Hey" and "what the hell" from behind him. He reached over and grabed Sesshomaru's drink and Koga's.

"Lets go to my office boys." He spoke clamly to them. He truned with the drinks still in his hand and headed to his office. The boys sliently following behind him. He sighed again. A few slient minutes later they made it to the office. Inutaisho walked over and sit behind desk. The boys walked in and floped down in the chairs.

"So this is all you boys are going to do." he asked looking at each them. There face down casted or either looking at the ceiling.

"There is nothing we can do." Koga spoke, his voice dry. "They said that we already had our second chance and third chance over with."

"Your just going to give up?" Inutaisho raised an eyebrow at them. Inuyasha then spoke. "Yes." Inutaisho sighed.

"Its time you know what your mother did to me." he now had all there attention. "When I was your age I was a...playboy. Well your mother would say a man whore, but anyways. I had met your mother freshmen year of high school. At the time I could get any girl I wanted." He gave a smile. "So with my confidence I walked up to her. She looked up at me at first with confusin in her eyes. I asked her what her name was and all that. She told me and after our introducen's I asked her on a date that coming firday. And from then we dated for 2 years straight. But one night we had a agurment about something stupied. I left and met up with some of my friends and we went to a club. I got trashed that night, I don't even remember what happened that night. I just woke up in my home with your mother in my bed Sesshomaru. We knew right away that we didn't use protecten." His eyes misted over, his face showed no emotion. It looked like he was re-living what had happened.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Did you not want him dad?" He asked while thinking what his life would be with out Sesshomaru in it. He didn't like it. Not one bit. But he would **NEVER** tell Sesshomaru that he thought that.

"No, no, no nothing like that. Well at first when I found out about him I didn't want him. I ended up hurting her feelings when I told her that I had no intention of marrying because she was with child. She got up and left after that and I didn't see her again. At the time I thought she might had gotten a abortion. But nine months later I hear a knock at the door, at this very house and there is Sesshomaru in a basket with dark blue blankents coveing him." Inu-taisho gave a laugh. "He was looking up at me like 'Who the hell are you?'. But I was just looking at him in shock, thats really all I could do while I looked at him." His smile brightened. "And then Izayoi came up behind me and grabbed on to my right arm she looked over me and asked who it was. Then she saw you, she started 'Awwing' and 'Gooing' at you. And you just looked up at her like 'what the hell is she doing?'." he started laughing. As well as Miroku, Koga and Inuyasha. Sesshomaru tired to glare but it didn't work. His cheeks had a ting of pink in them.

"Looks like you had your cold stare even then big brother." Inuyasha said smiling, and trying to get his laugh under control. Miroku and Koga had just clamed there laugh down when Inuyasha said that. They started in another fit and laughter.

"Hn, inmature morons." Sesshomaru said while trying to glare at them but his small smile was breaking the glare.

"Anyways that day that your mother had left I went to see Izayoi. She was at her house at the time. I pulled up and knocked on her door. She answered but her sweet smile fell from her face. Her deep purple eyes glared with so much hatered and hurt that I didn't know what to do or to say. The only thing that came out of my mouth was 'Are you alright sweetheart?'. I knew I had asked the wrong question because her glare had intensived even more at me. She said no and slamed the door shut right in my face. I was so shocked I think I stood there for about fifthteen mintues. Long story short she igored me for about a month. By then I knew what had happened one of her friends saw me at the club she had me with another women and how we left together and didn't come back in. She knew that she had spent the night at my place." He sighed his eyes had hurt and sadness in them.

"So she knew you fucked her?" Miroku questioned. His eyes had sadness in them for Inu-taisho and Izayoi. The others were sliently listening.

"Yeah, pretty much." He nodded his head, his eyes showing that he was reliving everything that had happened in the past.

"So what happened after that?" Koga asked his bright blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Well you know your Uncle Dai?" He asked them. They all nodded there heads. "Well at the time he was dating your Anut Aimi and she was friends with Izayoi. Well she would tell Dai everything that was going on with-Oh and don't tell Izayoi non of this she still doesn't know who was telling me what was going on. So this is between us men ok?" They nodded there head that they understood, they each at grins on there face. They knew that she proable already knew this. "Anway's Dai was telling me everything that Aimi was telling him that she was doing. It was the beggining of the second month of slience between us and he told me that she was moving to America by the end of the week." As soke he reached over and pulled open his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake. He pulled it to his mouth and took a big glup of it and put it back away.

"Now why do you get to drink but we don't?" Inuyasha asked angerliy and pouting because he wanted a drink too.

"Because even to this day hearing that can still about give me a heart attack. Anyways back to what I was saying. At the time I didn't know what to do. I started thinking about if it was even worth it. But it hit me then just a fucken truck." His golden eyes shined brightly when they looked at all four of them. "She is worth it, for what I am today I would not be, if it wasn't for her. So when the moving trucks were supposed to deliver her stuff to the airport I paid them to deliver all her stuff here. And then I had some of my security go and pick her and bring her back here. She put one of a fight too, most of my best men had black eyes, cuts, and some where missing some hair in some places." His laugher boomed in the big room, the guys started creaking up too. "When she got here, and she finally got clamed down. I told her how that I just couldn't live with out her and that if she still left, that I would still come after her because I knew from the bottom of my heart how much she loved me. She said that we had alot to work out. Which we did and here we are." He said leaning back in his chair. He looked at the guys faces. "So what are you going to do?" He asked. They looked at each other and a slient agreement clicked in each of there minds.

"We wont them go with out one hell of a fight." They spoke all at once. There eyes shined brightly with a new determination. They stated planning on what they were goin to do.

**2 weeks later with girls**

The girls were standing at the bottom of the stairs. They had sad and dissapointed looks on there faces. Butler's and maids were carring suitcases outside too two parked limo's outside.

"Well looks like it didn't work after all Kagome." Rin spoke sadly her brown eyes downcasted. "Yeah, apparently." Kagome sighed. Bank had just walked in the door. "You guys ready?" he asked his eyes showed sadness in them. He just couldn't believe that after all the planning and all the threats (Thanks to Inu-taisho his self) and Izayoi's help that it still didn't work. "Bank, don't feel sorry for us. Its ok." Ayame said with a big fake smile on her face. "Yeah, don't worry about us! Where strong we can handle this!" Sango said swinging her arm around Ayame's shoulders. "Let me go and get the guys from upstairs." Rin said in a low voice. She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs and down the hallway that lead to the guys room.

The guys were just walking out of the room when she got up there. "You guys ready?" She asked with a smile that still didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah, lets get the hell outta dodge...Well Tokyo." Channing said smiling and laughing. The other guys nodded there heads and pulled there rolling suitcases behind them. They made it down stair's to see that the other's were waiting for them in the limo. They followed suit and walked out and into the limo that had the rest of the girls. There suitcases were in the other limo. They all chatted useless stuff not really wanting to talk about what needed to be said or what needed to be asked. They had finally made it too the airport and the limo driver pulled up to the curb. They got out and headed inside to check in. As soon as they were inside the froze. There was nobody inside the place at all and was dead slient. They looked around to see all the computers down as well as tv's.

"What the hell is going on?" Rin asked. They all got closer together and walked some more in. "Are we being pranked?" Channing asked looking for hidden camrams. "If we are this is the best damn prank in history." Jake said he was walking infront incase something popped out in front of them. They stopped walking when they heard a buzzing sound. They started looking around every where. "What the hell is that?" Sango asked them. "It's not a bomb is it?" Ayame's asked sortered frighted. "It doesn't sound like one." Jared spoke out trying to clam her down. "It would be going tick tick." Channing said. "It really sound's like a tv trying to come on." Jake said while looking at each of the tv's.

They then heard music playing. "What song is that?" Kagome asked looking around and trying to figure out where the music was coming from. "Dancing when the star's go blue." Ayame spoke in a whisper her eyes wide. "It is?" Sango asked her eyes going wide while she spoke. "Whole shit it is." Rin said her eyes wide as the rest of them. The guys looked at each other. "And what is the purpose of this song?" Hugh asked confused and eyebrow raised. "Well that's the first song we danced to with our x-boyfriends." Kagome said. "Yeah, its just werid that it's playing here and at a time like this." Ayame said. Every single one of them jumped when they heard another sound that they couldn't place then they saw images of them dancing with there x's. "There holograms." Jared said. Then pictures started coming up with them in it. As well as every video, every single time they spent with them and it was caught on tape or flim.

"Why are your memories popping up and what not?" Channing asked looking at all of them. "I'm not saying your not pretty in these it's just werid that there popping up out of no where." "I agree something is just not right here." Hugh said moving closer to the other girls. The other's nodded there heads. "I think someone did this on purpose." Kagome said looking around for anyone.

"Your right about that" Spoke a voice. They looked around but couldn't see nobody. "Whose there?" Sango said her voice shaking slightly. "Up here." spoke the voice again. They looked up and there stood the guys all four of them.

A/N:

I guess some of you were wondering if I was going to continue from my last chapter. But I can promise you that I will not give up on this story. So here's your next chapter! Forgive me if there are misspelled words please. So my wonderful reader's if you would please guess or what you want to happen from here. I might just add it in the next chapter...So your choice. ^*^. So please as every author on here ask...

REVIEW! lol.

P.S. Thanks to

**theoriginalXxKikyoHaterxX**

**kittychic0895**

**warriormaiden60**

For reviewing last time ^*^. And for all of you who have favorited my story!


	13. Chapter 12

Why now?  
Chapter 12: So..Will they succeed?

Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

At the airport.

The girls and guys looked up shocked at the Inuyasha and them. They were on the second floor, and were watching them since they entered the airport. "What is going on here?" Kagome asked glaring at all of them. "It's now our trun to do something about this situation." Sesshomaru said his eyes blank of all emotion.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga put on gas masks. "What are you doing!" Rin yelled shocked now. As well as scared. "You said we lost all chances with you, so we are going to do something crazy, but it might just be wroth it. No scarch that it will be wroth it." Inuyasha said locking eyes with Kagome. Right as he was pulling down his mask six other people came out of no where they had on gas maskes and were wearing all black. The guys (Channing, Hugh, Jake, and Jared.) made all the girls get behind them they formed a circle around them. "You will have to get threw all of us if you want them." Hugh said cracking all of his nuckles. "Hell yeah." Channing said nodding his in agreement to him. Jared smiled and cracked his neck. Jake gave off a laugh "Now we do get to see if all those action movies we've been in have been wroth it, from all the training we did." The other guys laughed as well. The men in black moved slowly toward them. "You know if Chris Hemsworth* was here this would be so much fun!" Channing said laughing. "You know it would!" Jake said. "GUYS! STOP TALKING AND FOCUS THERE RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Rin said yelling at them. Channing and Jake looked back in front of them and sure enough they were. Channing laughed again and truned his head to the left and right again. "I know this is a random question, but where is Bank?" The girls eyes went wide they looked around them and over the guys shoulders. "I know he came threw the door with us but its like he vanished." Kagome spoke while peeking over Hugh's shoulder's.

"Well we can find him later." Hugh said. He pulled back his arm and right hooked the man right in front of him. The other man that wasright beside him made a move for Hugh. But Channing grabed him by his arm. "Oh no your mine." He said. He pulled back his left arm andpunch him right in the face knocking him out cold with the other one Hugh knocked out. Jake and Jared both had already knocked out the one's in front of them. The last two men in black looked at each other and both nodded their heads. "Oh shit this can't be good."Jake said when they started pulling out what looked like black bottles out of there pockets. They pulled the knobs off and threw them toward them. There eyes went wide "SHIT!" They all said and truned and made a mad dash for the door but it was locked up tight. Theycouldn't get out and the smoke was heading straight for them. The last thing any them remember before blacking out was sliding to the floor and seeing figures walking toward them at a very slow pace.

With the guys at the manison with Inu-taisho in the study.

"Well boy's what is your plan now?" Inu-taisho asked them. He was sitting behind his desk wearing a purple button down shirt with the first few buttons undone, and black slacks. He was drinking sake from the bottle while going over paper work and questioning the boys.  
"Well uhh.." Koga said while glancing at the other three for help. Inu-taisho glanced up. "Well spit it out." "We didn't think we would get this far so we have no idea what to do." Koga spoke in one breath. "WHAT?" Inu-taisho yelled glaring at all four of them. "You knocked them out with knockout gas THEN kidnapped them and THEN put them in the dungon down stairs. And you have no idea what to do now?" He yelled again at them. His eyes glaring at all four of them still. "WHAT?" Yelled a voice from out in the hallway. The door busted open and in came a very pissed off momma. "Did I hear you just say that you have KIDNAPPED THE GIRL'S AND GUY'S!" She yelled at all five of them.

"Mom there not hurt. Their...just..tied up and gagged." Inuyasha said while mumbleing the last part under his breath. Her eyes went huge. She looked at Inu-taisho. "Did you have anything to do with this, dear?" she spoke having fake sweetness in her voice. "No, I did not have anything to do with this plan." He said clamly. His eyes never left her's. "Alright." She spoke softly, she eyed the boys and him. "But I want to know what is going to happen to them as soon as you figure it out." She told them, she turned and walked out the door. They waited intill they didn't hear her foot steps anymore before talking.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Koga asked, he looked around the room at each face. Inu-taisho held up both his hands. "I'm not in this." "Well we could interrogate them." "Like prisoners? And what would we ask them?" Inuyasha yelled at Koga. "Uhh..." "You idiot flea bag." "WHAT DID YOU SAY MUTT!" "WHAT ARE THOSE FLEA'S SO S-" "SHUT UP!" Sesshomaru growled at both of them. Miroku coverd his mouth with his head and tired to hide his laugh. "Why don't we just see how long they can stand to be locked up?" "And what would that lead to?" "It would lead us to their breaking point." He spoke back to Miroku. Koga and Inuyash looked at each and sliently agreed with him. "How long do we leave them down there?" Koga asked Sesshomaru. "I say two days." The other guys nodded their heads in agreement. Inu-taisho watched them form their plan. The plan to him sounded so pitfully stupied that he had to wonder how two of those boys were his own flesh and blood.

On the far wall on the left side of the room beside the book case was a picture, a beautiful picture of a geisha with long black hair to the floor. Her beauitful kimono with sakura blossoms on the black fabric. Her eyes a light purple color. Which blinked every thrity seconds. Izayoi stood inside the geisha picture, listening to every word that was said, every movement they made and every emotion passing over their faces. She knew that she had to do something or they would screw up so bad that they would be dead before their birthday even got here. She leaned back and shut the little door that had the pictures true eyes. She turned carefully and walked down the narrow hallway and opened a hiden door in the main hallway. She looked both ways and listened very carefully, when she didn't hear or see anyone she moved out of the door and shut it and locked it behind her. Now it looked like a normal painting of a windmill in a derserted feild. She turned and walked down the hallway toward the west wing. Her thought's running wild threw her head of what she could do. She froze right in front of her door, a smile appeared on her face when the perfect plan came to mind. She gave a low giggle and walked in the room shutting the door behind her.

Author's note!

Hello everyone! Well here's the next chapter and please R&R! Please? Maybe...15 at the most this time? Please? :P I promise I will update faster..? lol

*Chris Hemsworth- From the new movie "Thor" (Hot guy by the way ^*^)


	14. Chapter 13

Why now?  
Chapter 13 "You are going to do what mother fucker?"

Description: The girls are big rock stars. In a band called Passion Angels. They ran away from there home in Japan. They wanted to get away from there cheating boyfriend's. But now they had to come back to Japan, to marry there x-boyfriends.

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

**In the dungeon.**

Eye's opened, groans where heard and echoed in the dark emptiness. 'Where the fuck am I?' Rin questioned her self. She sit up off the hay covered floor. She looked around to see that she was alone in a cell. With a barred door keeping her locked in. She stood up on wobbly feet and made her way toward the door. She stumbled and lost her balance and grabbed the door before she face planted right in to it. She blinked her eye's several times trying to get use to the torches bright light. 'How long was I out?'. When her eyes adjusted to the light she glanced around, she saw in front of her a cell and someone was in it. And waking up!

A groan was heard and a dark shadow stood up and stumbled like she did to the door. They garbed the door and landed on there knees. Kagome's head sit up and blinked to adjusted to the light as well. She looked up and saw Rin looking at her. "Are you alright Rin?" "Yeah, I'm fine just a little unstable on my feet." "Yeah, I was too. I think it was from the knock out gas." "Yeah that would do it." Do you know even where we are?" "I think we are in some medieval dungeon." "Well that would explain the torches." "Haha, That should would wouldn't it?" Kagome gave a small laugh. They heard another groan and tired to listen carefully for which way it was coming. "What the hell?"They heard Sango say. They then heard a bang. "Are you alright Sango?" Rin yelled worriedly. "Can you see her Kagome?" Kagome down to the left and she could see a hand grabbing on to the barred down two doors down from Rin. "I think that when she dropped she might have hit the door a little to hard." "I did do that and now my knee is going to have one hell of a bruise." "Well if I could get out of this cell baby I would ease the pain a little." Jared spoke from his cell across from her's. "What the fuck? What movie am I in now?" They heard Channing say. "That came from the cell in between Rin and Sango's" Jared said he was now sitting beside the door and looking out at all them.

Channing appeared from the dark cell and landed right now his ass at the door. "So I take it from looking at everyone that this is not a movie?" "No its not a movie." "Wish it was through it would then be more fucken comfortable." Hugh spoke from the cell right beside Kagome's. Rin looked over and seen him leaning against the cells far wall. "Is everyone alright?" "I'm fine." "Yeah me too!" "Yup." "Yeah." "I think so." "Well I feel like shit." Ayame spoke from across from Hugh. "Well another one's awake." "And now we are all woke up." Jake said, they could hear him and Ayame moving closer to their doors. "How long do you think we have been down here?" She asked. "Well technical knock out gas can knock you out for twelve hours." "So we arrived at the airport at ten am." "So which it means it is ten o'clock pm now." "And now I'm straving." Rin said leaning her head against the doors. "Random thing again. but have you noticed that we can't see who we are "boyfriend and girlfriend" with? The only ones that can see each other is Sango and Jared." "They didn't want us to see them." "Hmm...I wonder what their plans are." "Probable going to see how long we can last." Rin spoke back to Kagome. They froze when they heard a squeaky door open, they tired to move as fast as their body's could to the back of their cells when they heard many foot steps coming down a stair case. The foot steps got louder and louder in till they saw Izayoi walking down the hallways looking in every cell, servants following behind her with trays covered with lids. They could see that one had a doctors bag. "Is everyone ok? Nobody is bleeding or has any broken bones?" Izayoi asked them all. They all answered no and some said they just had a headache and that they where hungry to.

"Well that s why I brought you food and some medicine just in case." She nodded to the servants they started to unlock the cells and give the trays of food and medicine to them. "I'm sorry, but I can not let you out. I will bring you food and water and medicine if you need it." "Do you know what they are going to do with us?" Rin asked over a mouth full of food. "Hn, they think that if they hold you down here for two days that you are going to break." "Break? Your meaning the girls right? "Channing asked chewing his food.

"Yes, the girls. But during that time I will come and give you food and water and give you bathroom breaks. But we can't have you washing your hair...Well then again they wont be touching you so I don't see why not." "I was about to say that if I can't wash my hair, then I don't see why taking a shower will help anything. I would rather just take a sponge bath." "A sponge bath?" Channing asked with a raised eyebrow. "It means that you only wash your dark spots." Rin said picking up her cup of water. "Dark spots?" Jared asked. "It means that you only wash the important parts of your body or AKA your private parts." Sango said finishing off her water and sitting her empty cup down on her equal empty plate. "Oh well I feel dumb." Channing laughed at his-self. The servants walked in to the cells and got the trays and walked out. "Does anyone need to go to the bathroom while I am down here?". They all said they did and walked out of the cell's and followed her up the stairs and used the restroom and walked back down. She said good-night to them all and headed back up stairs.

She walked down the hallway to the west wing. She quietly opened the door, and entered and shut the door behind her. She stepped quietly to the bed where her mate sleeped peacefully. She opened the covers and slide into bed with her back to him. She snuggled into her pillow and sighed. A big arm snaked around her waist and pulled her toward a very warm chest. She heard him sniff her, and she found her self on her back with bright golden brown eyes looking down at her. "Why do you smell of the dungeon s?" "I went for a walk." "In the dungeon s at night?" He glared down at her, his growl making his chest vibrate with it. Her hand reached up and swept away a long sliver strand of hair back over his shoulder, she looked into his eyes. "Is their something down their you don't want me to know about?" She sit up and lightly kissed his lips. "We can talk about this later." He spoke, leaning down and captured her lips in a rough kiss, his lips trailed off her lips and down her neck to his mark. He kissed and licked on it. She let out a soft moan, while knowing that this subject would not be brought up again for the rest of the night.

**The next morning.**

The guys marched their self s down stairs to the dungeon, to see how their prisoner's were doing this morning. They entered the main hallway of the dungeon. They quietly walked down and looked in the cells they occupied. Everyone in the cells was dead to the world asleep. Koga looked over at Inuyasha and mouthed 'Watch this.' he then sucked in a deep breath and screamed Rise and shine beautiful's! The girls jumped up in shock. The guys got up yelling cuss words and wondering what the hell was going on.

Inuyasha gave a evil smile. Is anyone ready to leave yet? A lot of hell yeah, and what do you think bastard could be heard echoing in the dungeon. Ok ok I can tell a lot of you want to leave. He gave a short chuckle. In till he heard No shit Sherlock. Where did you pick that line up? Out of the 'How to torture your prisoner's for dummy's?' Hugh said in a short hateful tone. If his glare could kill Inuyasha and the rest of the idiots standing with him would be six feet under. Inuyasha glared right back but then smiled at him like some great idea just popped into his head. You can get mad all you want. BUT I have the upper hand here. Don't you see that I- Sesshomaru cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at him. Inuyasha glared at him. Excuse me we are the only ones who can let you all out. Are you that stupid to not not know that? Oh yes we are that stupid, you guys are masterminds! Rin said with a huge smile. Koga leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered Do you think that stuff is still messing with her head? Shes acting really strange. They gave a glance back over at her to see she was still smiling just as innocent as could be. Sweat drops appeared on their heads. Maybe shes been down here already to long. Sesshomaru whispered back to him. Miroku agreed with them while nodding his head. Inuyasha was still having a glaring contest with Hugh. His fangs started poking out from his mouth. Sesshomaru put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to get his attention. Lets head back up stairs. That's enough for today. Wait! What are you going to do with us? Kagome screamed at them when they were walking toward the stairs. Inuyasha turned around and smiled. Your going to stay here as long as we want you too. Say what mother fucker? Jared screamed at him from his cell. Miroku smiled and spoke to him. It means that you will never ever EVER touch MY Sango again. He laughed then with the rest of them straight up the stairs. They were all quiet intill they heard the door shut closed and locked.

"Damn well this is great." Channing said hitting his head against his cells door. "Well never get out of here now." "I wouldn't be so sure about that." Izayoi spoke coming out a empty cell further down from them. "Izayoi? How did you get down here?" "Theirs a secret door that leads down here. The boys and my mate don't know about it." "You must have a plan for us to get out of here. Or I sure hope we think of something." Jake said rubbing his hand over his head. Whipping away the sweat that was there. "Yes , I have the perfect plan." She said smiling. They all sit up and leaned further against the cell doors. "But first I brought you some water." She snapped her fingers and the same servants that had come down yesterday came from the cell she had just came from. They unlocked the cells again and gave the water to them. "So whats your plan?" Ayame asked after drinking her water. "Remember I told you that they wanted to break your spirit and keep you here and as you heard from Inuyasha they are going to keep you here as long as they want to." "Yeah, they only think they can break us." Sango said rolling her eyes. "So here's my plan..."

Author s Note:

Hey guys! Well here's the next chapter. Its moving right along...^*^

And thanks to:

**inufan1132**

**kmplease**

**rinpup14**

and last but not least

**warriormaiden60**

Thank you so much for reviewing or faving my story! I really hope most of my other reads would please review as well. I don't if it says Good Or Cool lol Just so I know that people are enjoying that is all I ask of my readers please? Is that really so much to ask of people? Anyways, next chapter should be up soon! ^*^


	15. Chapter 14

Why now?

Chapter 14: They have final lost their fucken mind!

Rated: M

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related of Inuyasha. Or songs that I may use.

_**Four days later. In the dungeon with Izayoi and the prisoner's. **_

"I can not believe they have left us down here for four fucken days straight. Without coming to even check on us!" Rin said banging her fist against the iron door. It made a rattling noise when she hit it.

"Hn, doesn't surprise me in any way or form, from the way they are we are nothing but pets to them down here." Hugh said slouched against the door.

"Pets that would have died of starvation if it wasn't for Izayoi." Channing said trying to see Hugh.

"Hehe, I still like the idea she came up with." Kagome said busting in to giggles. The others followed along with their own laughs.

"I just can't wait to get this show on the road." "I know if I have to sit like this any longer my ass is going to be numb forever." Jake said making Sango laugh.

"Hey I agree with you, it would be nice if they would stop thinking they were _**so**_ smart and get down here and try and scare us or whatever they were going to do." Jared said, his head leaning against the iron door.

"Well they would have been down here sooner if they didn't decide that since the girls were locked up they could go and fuck their _**whore's**_." Izayoi said in disgust. She was sitting in the middle of the hallway in a chair, her long black hair pooling at the ground. They all sighed and wondered when they were going to get out of here. Ayame perked up when an idea came to her.

"I have an idea that might work." She said getting everyone's attention in the room. They all tired to get a better view of her. "Well what is it?" Izayoi now turned her way. She fixed her blue and purple summer dress. To make it look right.

"Well they know how much you love us. What if you said to them that you kept calling us but non of us have answered your phone calls and the maids and butlers don't know where we are either. So you think the cops should get involved." She said making everyone ponder over what she had said. Izayoi sit up straighter. And smiled a smile that would not be gentle in anyway.

"And when they hear that the cops might get involved, they will get scared and start their plan right then. Oh I love it Ayame! Good idea!" She said laughing, she jumped up and practically ran up the stairs and out of the dungeon.

_**The boys have just walked in the front door.**_

"I still think that whore with no top on that was on that last pole was the hottest." Said a wasted Inuyasha. He was wearing a white button up that had the first four undone. Lipstick stain on the inside of his collar his long hair tangled from all the fingers that been playing with it. His black pants half undone in the front.

"No no! -Hic- it was the one naked in the middle -Hic-." Miroku yelled hiccuping while trying to talk. His purple button up shirt was in his right hand. His pants sagging on his waist. His eyes blood shot.

"Fuck no, your both wrong it was that one, that was closeted to the bar." Koga angrily yelled he was carrying all his clothes and shoes in his arms. Well expect his boxes which he had loosely on his hips.

"Hn, Your all as blind as you are st-stu-stupied. The one that was truly h-ho-hot was the one next to t-t-the door." Sesshomaru shot back. He staggered in the door he looked perfectly normal. Just a few things out of place like his belt and pants undone and his shirt unbutton down the middle.

Izayoi poked her head around the corner and hide her sigh of disappointment. 'Well looks like that plan is _**not **_going to work _**tonight**_ because their _**drunk**__**' **_she angrily spat in her head. She sighed out loud and came back around the corner and leaned against the wall. She put her left arm over her stomach and her hand on her chin. She tried to think of ways that she could get this plan to take action faster. Her head sapped up when she heard them talking again.

"I think that -hic- we should go -hic- and check on th-hic-the girls tonight. Whatda -hic- say boys?" Miroku said while smiling a cheesy smile.

"Hey why not! Why might get lucky and get a blow job! HELL YEAH! LETS GO!" Inuyasha yelled excitingly and jumped up and tried to run to the basement door. Izayoi heard that and hurried down the hallway toward the secret entrance. She opened the painted and jumped in, and ran as fast as she could down the stairs. She entered an old cell and went toward the cell door, she poked her head around the side of it and listened as far as she could and couldn't hear anything of the boys. She walked out of the cell, and stood in the middle of all their cells.

"Get ready! Their coming down any minute!" She whispered to all of them. They each nodded their heads. They turned and started digging threw the hay and pulled out old flour sacks. They pulled out what looked like old dirty torn black clothes, dresses for the girls and a tee shirt and pants for the boys. They started getting ready as fast as they could. Izayoi sent in her makeup artist to make them look like they were dead. She hurriedly put on the makeup as fast as should from all the practice they had done she knew exactly what to do. She just finished when the entrance door opened. They froze and waited, they then heard the boys talking loudly from the top of the stairs. They each ran back into their cells and waited for the show to begin. Izayoi ran back to the old cell and walked to the back of the cell and started the camera system she had brought down three days earlier. She turned on all the camera's that had a view inside each of their cell's as well as the hallway and the entrance to the dungeons. She saw them enter the dungeon. A smile came on her face, she couldn't wait for the girls to get their revenge.

**Boys POV. **

They were each trying to walk down the stairs as straight as they could. They didn't want to bust there heads open while falling down the spiral stairs. They made it to the ground floor, there was not a sound made. It was so silent that they could hear each others heart beat. The touches flickered as if an unseen wind was blowing.

"I don't know why, but I think something's going to happen that will not be good." Miroku spoke in a small whisper. The others glanced at him in confusion. "Like what?" Koga asked glancing around them. "Nothing is going to happen lets just check on the girls and go back up stairs!" Inuyasha spat at them. The idea before they got down here was not on his mind anymore. They continue entering the dungeon passing the empty cells.

An eerie sound started to come from down the hall. They instantly froze, the hair on there necks standing up. "W-What the hell was that?" Koga whispered harshly to them. "Shut up you pussy! It was nothing." Inuyasha whispered/yelled back at him. "Hn. Lets keep going." Sesshomaru spoke. They nodded in agreement and kept walking down the hallway. They made it to the first cell on the left, where Channing was. Koga walked over toward the gate. And looked inside the dark cell. He could make out a large lump on the ground. And it wasn't moving. "Guy's I think hes dead!" he yelled at them. They each rushed over and looked in as well. "Damn your right I can't hear a heart beat or even him breathing. Check the others!" Sesshomaru yelled at them. They each checked the cell's but it ended up just like Channing's. They were dead...

"There dead..Every single one of them.." Inuyasha spoke quietly. They each looked at the ground. Shame, guilt and regret. **Finally **consumed them. "I-I never wanted to kill her." Koga chocked back a sob. "Do you think any of us wanted to kill them?" Miroku asked. His eyes covered by his bangs.

"You killed us." a female's voice whispered. They all glanced around. But saw nothing.

"You killed us." the female's voice whispered again but some what louder . They looked again. Nothing.

"YOU KILLED US!" The female's voice screamed. They each jumped and backed into each other.

They were now in a circle in the middle of the room. Koga spoke out shaking.

"We killed nob-body." The eerie wind blow again. All the flames blow out. It got deathly cold. They heard footsteps.

"I-Is that one of you guy?" Inuyasha said hoping with all his might it was. But he knew it wasn't them. All there backs were against each other. They would have noticed if one moved.

"No." The others answered. The footsteps got closer. And closer. When it sounded like they were in touching distance. They stopped.

"Must have scared them off. Haha." Koga said trying to make a joke in this tense, cold atmosphere. But somebody or something laughed.

"Good one you idiot. Haha." the males voice laughed.

"Oh and were not gone." another males voice spoke.

"We are all around you." a different females voice from the first one.

"Now what to do with idiots like you." a males voice spoke again.

"W-what have we done to you?" Miroku spoke now trying to hold in his fear.

"Everything!" The females voice said right in front of him. He jumped back into the other guys.

"HEY! What happened?" Inuyasha yelled out. Shocked and scared shitless.

"T-The female voice was right in front of me. But I didn't hear anything or see anything." He said now really freaked out.

"I didn't even smell anything." Koga thought while sniffing the air more.

"Nor I." Sesshomaru said now smelling more.

"I'm in the same boat as you two." Inuyasha agreed with them. The footsteps started again. But this time they where louder. They sounded like high heels.

"Lets get out of here." Inuyasha started making a dash for the stairs the others right behind him.

"Where are you going?" the females voice spoke.

"Don't you love us?" another female's voice spoke.

They all froze. They turned back to the hallway. There in a white haze stood, Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Ayame.

"What happened to you all?" Sesshomaru asked while not moving an inch. Rin smiled. And moved close. But came to stop just two feet from him.

"You killed me my love." She spoke with the same smile on her face. "You wouldn't tell me the truth. You wouldn't be truthful to me." He looked shocked.

"But I-I never hurt you touched you."

She giggled. "Thats it. You didn't do anything. At all. You killed me. Sesshomaru. But He said everything will now be all right." He raised an eyebrow.

"Who..is 'He'."

She giggled again. "God."

"Rin, He's calling us now." Kagome said smiling. She smiled back.

"Coming!" She faced Sesshomaru again. "Goodbye Forever Sesshomaru." She said smiling and skipping right back to the others

The other guys had now found there voice but it was too late they were walking into darkness.

And then they saw nothing.

A/N

Yes it has been...FOREVER since I updated...No excuses...and you don't want to hear me ramble..so MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or Happy what ever you celebrate!

Please Review?

Pretty please with a strawberry on top?..Well if you like other little fruits go for it. But still..

REVIEW!

:D


End file.
